


Blooded Crown/皇权之血 by astolat

by Iuris



Series: Astolat's Witcher Translations [4]
Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Conspiracy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Graphic Violence, M/M, Palace Intrigue, Seduction, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris
Summary: “你不用谢我，”恩希尔说，“我其实另有所图。”杰洛特惊讶之余有点气愤。他一开始就该想到的。“是吗？”他的语气有点不善。“需要我去找你另一个女儿？”“如果我想雇佣你，我会给你合同，”恩希尔说。“不：我想让你到我的床上来。”





	Blooded Crown/皇权之血 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blooded Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238637) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * A translation of [Blooded Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238637) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



在占领维吉玛之后，尼弗伽德人随之带来了他们很多繁琐的正式习俗：在又臭又长的宴会上你只能和坐在两边的人交谈，这宴会包括七道主菜，随后而来的是宫廷舞会。这是否是件好事还有待商榷。因为至少他们在晚宴上有好酒，舞会开始的时候你也可以找个安静点的角落躲过去。杰洛特呆在舞池上方一个狭窄的小露台上，看着希里和莫尔凡踩着精确的步子跳了第一支舞。那家伙舞技不错，至少他还有这个优点，杰洛特酸溜溜地想。

“挺优雅的一对，”恩希尔说，走近露台的栏杆向下看了一眼：皇帝也会在自己的宴会上躲避众人，这挺奇怪的，不过他还真可能常做这种事。

“嗯哼，”杰洛特说，反正他也没有后顾之忧，于是直起身子盯着恩希尔的脸。“如果他伤害了她，尼弗伽德也不会远了。”

“听到你这么说我很感激，”恩希尔坦然自若地说。“跟我来。”

他开口的时候总带着整个帝国的权威感，甚至是杰洛特也不能完全免疫：他机械地转身跟着他走了几步，然后抵触心理泛了上来。“我们去哪？”

恩希尔转身，朝他扬起一边眉毛。“我看错你了吗？比起几杯白兰地加昆特牌你更乐意与泰莫利亚的贵族妇女们纠缠不清？”

“这倒还没错，”杰洛特盯着他。他万万想不到这两件事其中任一可能发生。“你也打昆特牌？”

“就算是皇帝也有空闲时间。”恩希尔说，迈步向前。杰洛特过了一会跟了上去。惹皇帝发火——以及随之而来的危险所带来的小小乐趣远不如能逃离这宴会所带来的巨大乐趣。特别是在恩希尔的白兰地很可能是极品的情况下。

那确是极品，而他的昆特牌技则更高端。他一向喜欢七局制而并非三局两胜，前者开局多抽三张卡牌，这使得可用策略更加复杂。他们连着打了五盘，不分胜负——恩希尔在一场好战之后赢下了第六盘，以一分之差赢下了这盘第七局——同时差不多干光了一整瓶白兰地。他们聊了不少，一开始是关于战争，中途谈话内容不知怎的偏离到北方领域的各项律法区别——恩希尔正在着手于统一其中一些细微之处，杰洛特承认帝国霸权在这方面有它的优点：他本人对此深受其害，尤其是关于如何处置尸体的不同规定上。

然后他们聊起其他奇妙的个人经历：他们人生里大部分的时间都在路上，区别只是杰洛特总是单枪匹马，而恩希尔则在马车里后面跟着一支军队。他们甚至还讨论了一下猎魔人哲学。炉火渐渐暗淡下去，终于恩希尔叹了口气，把酒杯放下。杰洛特猜想该到他们说再见的时候了，他暗地里意识到这或许是他记忆里的，最美好的一个夜晚。

“谢谢你的白兰地，”他说，举了举酒杯，把它放在一边。“还有昆特牌。”

“你不用谢我，”恩希尔说，“我其实另有所图。”

杰洛特惊讶之余有点气愤。他一开始就该想到的。“是吗？”他的语气有点不善。“需要我去找你的另一个女儿？”

“如果我想雇佣你，我会给你合同，”恩希尔说。“不：我想让你到我的床上来。”

“啥？”杰洛特呆呆地说。

“就今晚，”恩希尔说，似乎这是个需要进一步解释的要求。“我明白这在你们北方人眼里是种肮脏的关系，但你不是个会被传统观念束缚的人。我相信你能克服那些偏见的。”

“呃，”杰洛特挣扎了一下。确实曾有过男人们向他求欢，但首先，他们之中没有个该死的 _皇帝_ ——更不用说是在他的宫殿当中，周围全是重甲士兵——另外，也不是以这种 _形式_ 。恩希尔提议的方式就像他在说想要再来一盘昆特。“看，无意冒犯——”

恩希尔浅浅地叹了口气。“杰洛特，你觉得我看上去像是对你产生了某种疯狂的爱恋吗？或者，换个角度来讲，我觉得你对我有欲望？”

杰洛特觉得脖子后面的汗毛都警觉地竖了起来。“好吧，那你为什么 _会_ 想让我——”

“我事后会告诉你，”恩希尔说。

“啥？”杰洛特望了一眼那白兰地瓶子。也许里面下了药。

“我想要你，”恩希尔说，他的语气就像用了极大耐心。“我会在事后告诉你原因。”

“如果我说不——”

恩希尔厌恶地皱了一下脸。“我并不打算 _强暴_ 你。”

杰洛特坐在那里消化了一会儿。恩希尔没继续追击。至少他看上去并不着急。“或许我错过了什么东西，”杰洛特终于开口。“如果你明白我对此并无兴趣，也不打算强迫我，我搞不懂为什么你会觉得我能同意这个。”

“就像我之前所说：除非事后，我不会现在告诉你原因。”

“等等，”杰洛特说，他开始逐渐搞清楚现在的情况了，或者是唯一的他可以想到的情况。“你觉得我会因为 _好奇心所使_ 而让你操我吗？”

“没错，”恩希尔说。他站了起来，走进一面屏风后隔开的另一个房间，那里有一张巨大的四柱床。杰洛特盯着他离开的背影。他看不见他，但他知道恩希尔正在摘下他的王玺之链和袖口上的宝石扣：金属声叮当作响。

和已经差不多离开房间的人争执就更难了，但是杰洛特无法控制自己。“你果真觉得这会 _有用_ 吗？”他喊道。

他听见在屏风另一边的恩希尔又叹了口气。“你是个猎魔人。你几乎没有感受恐惧的能力，常人无法忍受的痛苦对你是家常便饭，终日在野外饥寒交迫，居无定所，将身体至于剧毒和最残暴的怪物之下。然而你真的要让我相信你害怕 _这个_ ？”

“我不 _害怕_ 被操，”杰洛特哀怨地说。不想和恩希尔上床不应该感觉上像是他需要花精力 _解释_ 的事。

“那么问题就仅在于你是否愿意忍受半小时的性交活动而获得满足好奇心的回报。你在这种事情上的名声表示你的偏见一般不怎么强烈。”

杰洛特差不多要把屏风瞪出一个洞来。你 _就_ 上过一个夜魔，基本是出于意外，然而没人会让你忘记这些。“在我看来，你就是想以后说你做过这个而已。”

恩希尔明显嫌恶地哼了一声。“如果我是会介意这些愚蠢行为的人，我早就在给你这个扭断我脖子的机会前归西了。你真的以为我会因为这个幼稚的理由而把 _我自己_ 置于这种境地吗？”

他越发愤慨起来，杰洛特开始明白这整件事就是个毫无破绽的圈套。因为这可是 _恩希尔_ ，操他妈的。他做事的理由永远 _不会_ 愚蠢。不过应该还有什么其他，既然恩希尔并不准备让杰洛特事后做什么扭断脖子的举动，从 _他_ 的角度来说这理由应该也足够充分。“你为什么不能现在就告诉我呢？”他仿佛是对自己说。

“我怕那样会让你过于分心。”另一边衣服摩擦的声音停止了：恩希尔已经脱了衣服准备上床——拿着 _一本书_ ，那个混蛋；杰洛特甚至能听见他翻书页的声响。

“可以给个提示吗？”他拼命地思考着。

“不，”恩希尔说。“如果你真的不喜欢我们即将做的事情，那我的理由就无关紧要了；你做不来这些。如果不是这样，上床来吧。”

杰洛特咬紧牙关，看了看房门。

“如果走出这门，那你永远也不会有得知真相的机会，”恩希尔继续说。

“该死的，”杰洛特说，然后他弓下身子，把靴子扯掉扔在地板上，站起来解开了上衣。

被操这件事其实并不太糟糕。恩希尔用了一种闻起来有橄榄香味的浓稠软膏，就算还很生气，杰洛特也并不会拒绝享受那被温暖而滑腻的手掌握住阴茎的感觉，特别是恩希尔的手很大而且他也不怕握得更紧一些。在一点儿热身以后，杰洛特也就不太介意被恩希尔插入了。那感觉有点奇怪，但是并没有过多不适——至少在他的标准之下——如果不是因为被恩希尔玩弄的情绪更令他恼火，他甚至或许可以领略到这种魅力呢。

然而恩希尔说，“尽量保持别动。”他从床头柜上拿起一支镶嵌宝石的小刷子，将它轻轻扫过杰洛特的肩头。刷头的短毛被处理过而感觉非常柔软，那东西似乎带着魔法，仿佛有微弱的电流劈啪作响，像是介于冬天里给猫顺毛和被针刺的感受。杰洛特深吸一口气张嘴想抗议，然而他发现很难发出声音。

恩希尔满意地咕囔一声，又用那东西扫过他。杰洛特像只猫咪那样拱起脊背，浑身发抖，然后恩希尔绕到他前面，依然轻轻地刷过他小腹的肌肉。然后慢慢向上扫过杰洛特的胸口，轻抚着他的乳头，那简直，哦， _操_ ，然后它又缓慢地下移，蓝色的细小火花一路落在他身下的床上，差不多这个时候杰洛特才模糊地意识到自己正趴跪在那儿，仿佛要背过气一般，他垂着头注视着那把刷子无情地滑向——他的 _大腿_ ， _该死_ 的恩希尔。杰洛特绝望地呻吟一声，看着那东西掠过他的勃起，开始逗弄他的大腿内侧，他的臀部后面，顺着他的腿一直往下——

他早已浑身大汗淋漓，喘息不止。恩希尔放下那把刷子，抓住他的腰狠狠地操了他整十分钟。然后又伸手拿起刷子直接抚上杰洛特的阴茎。

感觉大概就像被一只沙尔玛迎头撞上。杰洛特自有切身体会。起初那甚至谈不上快感，因为一切都白热化了。然后当他回过神来的时候那高潮是如此强烈，让他的呼吸全染上 _哭腔_ ，猛烈的冲击碾过他的全身，然后他瘫倒在一团糟里，仍旧全身颤抖。

“ _天杀的_ 。”当终于能开口出声时，他哑着嗓子吃力地说。他大概不堪入目得要命。恩希尔也射了——在他里面，在他的屁股和大腿上。大概是由于杰洛特在他身下垮掉的缘故。而他甚至都 _不觉得_ 有什么了。他的皮肤上依然颤着之前那些刺激下的快感。“那他妈是 _什么_ 玩意？尼弗伽德的性玩具吗？”

“尼弗伽德的刑具。”恩希尔嘶哑地说。他四肢摊开仰面躺在他边上，胸膛剧烈起伏。“然而我一直怀疑你的反应可能会有所不同。”

“还别说，”杰洛特说。“可以 _送_ 我吗？”

“这装置是上古精灵的作品，”恩希尔说。“如今只剩这一个，所以是皇室专用。然而，你会有很多机会享受它的。”

杰洛特把脑袋埋进手臂里呻吟了一声。对。那个重大秘密。“好吧，现在你总该可以告诉我了。”

“希里雅可能会有生命危险，”恩希尔说。“有证据表明她和莫尔凡结婚并登基后可能会被人密谋暗杀。”

“ _什么_ ？”杰洛特弹了起来，跪在床上向下怒视着他。“那是 _什么_ ——你竟然觉得在这种情况下开始 _字面意义上的_ 乱搞是个好主意吗？”

“所以我才说这会让你分心。我向你保证我们并没有在浪费时间，现在面临的情况很复杂。”恩希尔轻轻呻吟一声翻身而起。“来吧。沐浴的热水应该准备好了。”

杰洛特看了下挂钟：刚好过去了半个小时，和恩希尔的计划毫无出入。婊子养的。他从床上爬起来跟着恩希尔回到起居室里。炉火边已经摆着两个巨大的黄铜浴缸，冒着蒸汽，新鲜药草撒在水面。他和恩希尔缠绵的时候外面可能正有半打佣人在忙活——可恶，而杰洛特甚至都没有 _听见_ 他们。

这真该死，就算恩希尔不介意让所有人知道他操了他的猎魔人，杰洛特可很介意。他把身上最糟糕的污迹擦去，然后爬进浴缸，坐下的时候发出一声呻吟。“这件事明天一定就传遍维吉玛了，”他说，头仰在浴缸边上。然后他又支起脖子，斜了恩希尔一眼。“这不会其实是你的 _计划_ 吧。”

“是个雏形。”恩希尔说。滑进浴缸更深处。“不错，所以你明白我与那些贵族及贸易企业做的约定，有关希里雅的？”

“是的，”杰洛特说。“他们给了你统一北方的时间，但你现在得让位于希里雅，而她需要和莫尔凡联姻。”他眯起眼睛。“ _莫尔凡_ 不会想要加害于希里吧？因为我发誓我会——”

“不。正与此相反，莫尔凡自己是无辜的。他什么都不知道，甚至，他险些引我对此大开杀戒。”恩希尔苦笑道，还带着一点杀气。“是符里斯公爵，你知道——莫尔凡的父亲。直到最近我才意识到他竟可能背叛他的儿子到这个程度。”

“莫尔凡和此事无关？好吧。但依然不能解释为什么他还在楼下和你女儿跳舞，他爸的脑袋为什么还在脖子上等一类事情。”杰洛特直截了当地说。

“正如我说，我们现在面临的情况有点复杂。我获得的情报中的一条线索还不足以处死法拉逊符里斯公爵，哪怕我的军队可以逮捕他。他在尼弗伽德首都——自然。他和他的同僚有相当强大的私人武装力量；那是有影响力的贵族的特权。”

“好极了，”杰洛特喃喃道。“这条 _线索_ 是什么？”

“在今晚宴会快结束的时候，主桌上了一瓶史凯利杰的名酒。”

“我记得，那是好东西。在之前经过三轮苹果酒和一轮蜂蜜酒的橡木桶中酿制的。”

恩希尔点点头。“莫尔凡也对此评论了一番，你还记得吗？”

杰洛特模糊地回忆起当时的谈话内容。在主桌上，他和莫尔凡之间隔着一个尼弗伽德的将军与两个泰莫利亚的女爵。但他对这个家伙怎么对待希里比听自己的邻座交谈更有兴趣，他不止偷听了一会儿。“他说上次离家以后就再没有尝过和这个类似的酒了。”

“没错。”恩希尔说。“我之所以准备这瓶史凯利杰是为了让他有机会做个比较。有些人说这是钓鱼。你看，只有一种尼弗伽德的酒可以和它的味道类似。一种有苹果与蜂蜜口感味道轻盈的白葡萄酒。”

“所以现在你知道莫尔凡的老爹有这种酒？”杰洛特说。恩希尔点了点头。“好吧，但那用意何在？你还得给我稍稍解释一下这条线。”

“那尼弗伽德的陈酿确实很稀有。它们来自于一个曾经谋杀我父亲的暴乱者的葡萄酒庄；那是他们家族的荣耀，”恩希尔说。“那酒从不出售，只是作为礼品赠送。他被处决后，我没收了他的酒庄，销毁了全部存酒。现在任何人仅仅是拥有一瓶就可以被处叛国之罪。在晚餐中上这酒的只会有两种人：痴迷于稀有酒品的疯子，我肯定法拉逊符里斯公爵不是，或是对我有强烈憎恨的人。我发现这种憎恨与一个将要把自己儿子放在我女儿王座边的人所表现出的冷静理智极其不符。”

“是的，”杰洛特慢慢地说。他开始明白问题所在了，这令他非常不适。“所以你觉得这家伙大概不打算让你与你们共同的孙子孙女共度美好的退休时光了。”

“完全不可能，”恩希尔说。“但你看，我没有直接的证据。一杯酒，不靠谱的记忆，不足以给一个势力强大的人定上叛国罪名。我甚至连这个证据也不一定能把握。如果莫尔凡意识到他可能背叛他父亲的话，也许会警觉起来，立刻否认自己说过的话，拒绝提供证词。”

“棒极了，”杰洛特说。“那你的计划又是什么，和我们上床有什么关系呢？你想让我跟你一起去尼弗伽德保护希里的话大可不必非得操我的。”

“你到尼弗伽德去的目的不能是 _保护_ 她，”恩希尔说。“她会呆在尼弗伽德皇城正中，四周围绕着皇家守卫。她不需要——除了针对这阴谋以外的任何保护，而我们现在的唯一利好是他们并不知道我已经开始有所怀疑。我必须找个理由让你跟我们一起。”

“所以上我是你的 _理由_ ？”

“有很多可以利用的方面。”恩希尔从浴盆里站了起来。他擦干身体，披上在炉火边烤热的一件白色浴袍，在他们之前打昆特的那张椅子上坐下。等着杰洛特也从浴盆里出来，抓起浴巾坐在了他的对面。“尼弗伽德贵族对这种关系的态度比北方领域要开明很多。两个贵族男性之间可以建立起比如你的弗泰斯特王和拉瓦莱特女爵的关系——那是公开的秘密了，这关系为众人所知，而他的情人则会获得相当可观的势力。”

杰洛特呻吟一声。“你就不能——雇个猎魔人什么的吗？”这挣扎微弱得就像敲打一扇紧锁的囚室厚重大门那般毫无用处。恩希尔在这方面无人能敌。

“伊莱巴尔河以南境内已经一个多世纪没有对猎魔人的需求了。”恩希尔说，“就算并非如此，你作为猎魔人将对我的计划效用甚微。一名雇佣之人无法和贵族领主同桌用餐，也不能参加宴会。而利维亚的杰洛特爵士，皇帝的宠幸，则没有大门会对他关闭。”

“这工作内容越来越精彩了。我猜，我们也肯定不能 _假装_ 保持这性关系咯？”杰洛特说，这甚至都不像个疑问。

“宫廷里有三个官员有无论昼夜向我汇报事件的权力，我还有七名皇室内侍在侍卫长的命令下按期查看我的卧房。你真的打算寄希望于骗过他们所有人的眼睛而宁愿把希里雅的命运置于危险境地吗？”

“好吧，”杰洛特缴械投降。“别忘了带上那该死的刷子就好。”

#

结果那刷子在接下来的几个星期内都没有来得及被打进行李里，因为恩希尔推迟了皇族从维吉玛撤离的日期。他没有给出任何官方说法，于是几天以后，所有人都心照不宣地默认了那是由于皇帝想多花点时间好好疼爱他最近钟情的猎魔人的缘故。恩希尔则抓紧机会将这个理由发挥到了极致，包括比如每天至少毫不留情地操上杰洛特一两回，还有几次特地在半公开的场合行事以便让人撞见。

无论杰洛特怎么努力躲避，第三天的时候希里还是把他堵住了。“这什么 _鬼_ ，”她说。

“不，”杰洛特回答。

“你说什么？”

“不，我 _不想_ 和你谈这个，”他说。

“鬼才管你怎么想！”她说，“你跟 _我爸在乱搞_ 。”

杰洛特在一条石凳上躺下——她在皇宫花园里逮到的他——然后闭上眼睛装聋作哑。希里毫不迟疑地开了一个传送门将一大堆水倒在他的头上，但是杰洛特摒住呼吸坚持闭口不言。

“很好，”在用了各种她能想到而不会导致永久伤害的方式折磨了他十分钟之后，希里愤怒地说，“我去问 _他_ 好了。”杰洛特对此毫无意见。这是恩希尔至少应得的。

这天晚些时候她又找到了他，他正在训练场边上打磨剑刃，她在他身边坐下，然后不太情愿地说，“你本可以 _告诉_ 我这些的，”过了一会他才搞清楚事情原委，那是因为恩希尔告诉她，在数年前杰洛特解开他的诅咒之后，两人曾有过一夜激情，然而他们再未提及这事，以免伤害她的母亲。

“不，我真的 _本不可以_ ，”杰洛特咬紧牙关说，然后他又去找了恩希尔，以表达他对这件事的看法。

几个小时过后，恩希尔说，“你觉得哪只戒指更适合你？”

“嗯？”杰洛特昏昏沉沉地说。恩希尔的床真的超级舒服。并且刚才他们发现，恩希尔可以令他达到高潮边缘——然后将他几乎无限期地 _控制_ 在那里——只需要在他的臂弯内侧和脚踝处用上那刷子而已。最后他的高潮持续了快五分钟。他不太爽地抬头看了看。“什么 _戒指_ ？”

“我想给你一只，”恩希尔说，示意了一下他的手，他戴着五六个不同形状和大小的戒指，镶嵌着不同宝石。“它们相当于我赠与你的礼物：宫廷里的人都会注意到的。”

杰洛特的脸抽了一下。“让我试下那只绿色的。”恩希尔褪下戒指，杰洛特将它推过左手小指上的剑茧。他欺身向前抓起床头柜上的烛台试了试：戒指并不影响他的握剑动作。“行了。但是我得告诉你，下一场认真的打斗很可能就会砸烂它。我每年至少要坏掉一副链甲手套。”

“它的作用在那之前就应该可以完成了。”恩希尔说。“不过这倒提醒了我：你必须尽可能地避免打斗和训练。特别是在能被人看见的地方。”他继续道，“我已经做了安排，在婚礼后离开主神坛的时候我会被一支箭射中——”

“等下，你说啥？”杰洛特跪坐起来。

“我最多只会受点皮肉伤，”恩希尔不耐烦地说。“既然没办法推迟婚礼，一个暗杀事件至少可以给我点延迟退位的借口——这样那些密谋者大概就不会立即行动。听好了：当袭击发生时，你必须控制住自己干预的程度。不要在半空中打掉箭矢，呆在我身边，也不要自行去追击刺客。”

杰洛特抱起双臂。“您尽管放心，”他故意刻薄地说。“为什么不想让我去抓他？既然我已经这么努力地表现得像个皇室的婊——”

“拜托里请尽量别在以后的场合使用这种类型的比喻，”恩希尔带着痛苦的表情道。

杰洛特无视了他。“——那为什么我没有理由去追杀那个打算把我一脚踢出的家伙？”

“表现出你热切地担忧我的健康其实远没有隐藏你的真正实力更重要。”恩希尔说。“就像我之前所说，尼弗迦德已经有好几个世纪都不需要猎魔人了。那些对他们超凡能力的说法早就被传得更像是个没人当真的童话。你要表现得仅仅像个武力值还不错的战士，再加上些小伎俩而已——更重要的是，随着年纪的增长，你更乐意享受舒适的皇宫退休生活。尽可能增强对大家的这种印象。”

于是一周以后，当尼弗迦德军队从维吉玛撤出的时候，没人对在皇家马车中同行的杰洛特表现出任何惊讶了。甚至连莫尔凡都看上去挺开心的：他友善地提到希里雅因她儿时的监护人能陪伴身边而兴高采烈，并且他自己也很高兴看到他和恩希尔能“重燃年轻时的火花。”

“他当然乐意，”恩希尔当晚在床上说。“他最担心的事就是我退位后依然垂帘听政，执掌实权。见我沉溺于肉体欢愉自然是他求之不得的事。你干脆再去跟他聊聊我们今后一同旅行的打算，或者在黛菲尼亚谷建立行宫的计划之类。”

“那这事可没那么容易结束啊，”杰洛特说，然后不由自主地叫出声来，恩希尔戳了他一下，在他 _里面_ ，顿时激起一波快感。“哦去死吧。”

恩希尔笑了一声，把他压在身下，从容不迫地抽插起来，令杰洛特垂下脑袋发出呻吟。一开始的时候他只是用最有效的手段让他们都达到高潮，但现在，假如他乐在其中，那可以持续好几个 _小时_ ，就那样被慢慢地但毫不留情地操到快无法忍受的地步，轻柔地劝诱着杰洛特的身体越来越逼近顶峰——恩希尔甚至不再怎么 _用_ 那把刷子了，因为显然过于容易；他开始用羽毛，丝质围巾，他还会让杰洛特闻一种奇怪的熏香，起初他真的不怎么喜欢那味道，但两个星期过后那东西对他的效果简直 _立竿见影_ ，令杰洛特处于既想揍他一顿又想哀求他继续的情绪中。他开始在心中暗暗叫苦，这一两个月大概会毁掉他平常那些普通而美好的性爱，比如只需要在独角兽标本上来个两三发的那种。

“这些都是你 _故意_ 的吗？”他哀怨地诉说道。

“杰洛特，你天生不是阴谋家的料。我只是为了充分帮助你进入扮演的角色而已。但我必须承认，”恩希尔貌似深思熟虑地说，“我觉得你的愤怒是个蛮刺激的挑战。”

“操你。”杰洛特咕囔道，但显然那个被操很惨的家伙只是他 _自己_ 而已。“再用力点。”他继续说。

以皇家车队的速度，他们在通往尼弗迦德的路上走了两个星期。杰洛特自己从来没有渡过伊莱巴尔河——越往南走猎魔合约就越少——并且他也不熟悉那边的情况。南方的郊外正是一片美丽的金黄，点缀着随处可见的青山和高大古老的柏树，路况也出奇地好：皇家公路宽得足够让两架攻城机并排通行，路面石板看上去是不超过一年前才铺上的。

“差不多确实如此，”莫尔凡说，杰洛特和希里与他并肩骑行了一阵子，他们一同从皇家马车里面出来透透气。恩希尔是唯一那个可以从早到晚都呆在那玩意里面的人，不是在读文件就是写东西。他每隔整十五分钟就会休息一下，伸个懒腰，然后立刻又埋头继续。然而所有人还觉得做皇帝是个值得付出生命的好职业。“每年冬季之后都会有人进行专门的维修，替换掉松动或者碎了的石板。”莫尔凡指着路边一个工人小屋，里面放置着各种维修工具，还有旁边挖的下水通道。有一次他还领着他们下了公路去看放置在一边冬天用来化雪的大型沙盐堆。很显然他对这套系统感到自豪，也确实如此，不过他这种明显地为了向希里炫耀的做法让杰洛特更感兴趣。

几天之后，他们经过了通向主城的一座引水渠桥，那是一个建在两座悬崖之间的，巨大的三叠拱门建筑，几乎有整个峡谷那么大。这就已经很震撼了，然而当他们转过山峰另一侧，整个宏伟壮观的城市突然就在眼前铺开。杰洛特几乎哑口无言。诺维格瑞大约可以装进刚进城门的第一个街区而已。

街道上挤满了人，马匹，车辆，商铺；感觉每个转角都有座喷泉。他们又骑了整整半天才到了皇宫门口，那是一座和整个维吉玛差不多大的宫殿。杰洛特随恩希尔走进去的时候甚至有点被她的气势镇住，他只来得及为希里看上去并未表现得过于震撼而暗暗高兴，尽管莫尔凡一直在偷瞧她的表情。也许阿瓦拉克带她去过很多诡异的地方，所以这城市对她来说并不算什么。

莫尔凡在皇室寝宫前和他们道了别。“我离家很久，而父母非常急切地想与我再会。”他吻了吻希里的手。“亲爱的，当你从旅行的疲惫中休整过来后，也许明天可以和他们见个面。”

“当然，”希里回答，杰洛特好不容易才吞下那句几乎就要脱口而出的 _就算天塌了她也不会和你那些恶毒的杀人犯亲属见面_ 的话。

“恩希尔，如果你还不打算和她说的话，我会的。”杰洛特说。在房门终于关上，佣人们离开，只剩他们两人的时候。“她必须在和那家伙结婚前得知真相。是的，我知道他与此无关。我知道你是对的；至少我可以看出来他确实正坠入爱河而不是在计划谋杀。但她似乎也在做此准备了。”

恩希尔没有立刻回头；他站在房间的露台上，望着下面的庭院。杰洛特走上去站在他身边：希里坐在花园里的一座喷泉边上，伸手去接落下的水珠。“杰洛特，我很可能在这斗争中失败。”恩希尔最后说。“我在北方呆得太久，在这城里可靠的亲信已经不多，如果太多势力与我作对，为避免内战，剩余的中立势力则会站在他们一边。”

“如果这种情况不幸发生，仍有最后一搏的可能。我可以在某次同势力最大的中立派秘密集会中揭露他们的阴谋，并警告他们如果我将倾覆，则一定会尽可能制造出最严重的混乱——或者我也可以安静地死去，以换取希里雅的生命。但如我们果真达成这种协议，希里雅的地位则将极大取决于莫尔凡对她的爱意。而我向你保证，如果无法得到同等的反馈，他不会允许自己表现出多少爱意。你觉得在这种前提下，她能否隐藏好自己的情绪？她会乐意隐藏这些情绪吗？还是在并不知晓他的家族那些丑恶计划情况下，而学会平凡地爱自己的丈夫来得更快乐呢？”

“可恶，”杰洛特说，他用手揉了揉脸。

“当事件逐渐显露出它们原型的时候，我们再一起告诉她，”恩希尔说，“我们还有时间。”

#

次日，当佣人们将莫尔凡和他的父母引进宫里时，杰洛特依然渴望着剑柄的触感。那两人看上去像极了那些书里注解着尼弗迦德贵族字样的插画那般，从符里斯夫人精致地编起的头发到两人的正装外套。当莫尔凡向他们介绍希里雅的时候他们的微笑过于礼貌，言语过于奉承，然而符里斯公爵一直小心地控制着面部表情，连脸上最细微的肌肉都没有放松过。他们之后来到花园里继续交谈时，符里斯夫人的目光在希里的伤疤上稍微多停了一会儿，双手在膝盖上也稍微握紧了一些，如果不是像鹰一样观察着她的话，那些动作几乎无从察觉。杰洛特忍住想扇她的冲动，移开了目光，如果可以，他真想把她和她丈夫拎起来按进水池里直到他们断气为止。

“是啊，”恩希尔之后说道。“一个粗鲁的混血带疤野种，也配与她亲爱的儿子结合，而我还要求他们为这个机会而感激不尽。”他紧抓着酒杯，唇线僵硬。在花园里他带着冷静与沉稳的满意情绪谈起战争的走向，北方领域剩余王国的命运；他投向希里雅和莫尔凡的眼神也带着赞许，他还私下向符里斯称赞了莫尔凡的表现和军队对他的忠诚。他甚至提及打算在陶森特准备自己的退休庄园，以给莫尔凡和希里雅足够的空间建立起他们的政权。他比符里斯更擅长隐藏自己的情绪。杰洛特甚至可以发誓他每一个字里都带着真心实意。“那么，你也同意我的看法了？”

“是的。”杰洛特严肃地说。他原本抱着一丝希望，那是恩希尔自己在追逐偏执的阴影，甚至这 _全是_ 他一项试图继续掌权的计划。他不再相信那些了。“他们恨你，也恨她。你 _确定_ 我不能直接干掉他们吗？”

“如果希里雅并不想成为尼弗迦德女皇，她完全可以跟你一起消失在野外的。我们没必要用这种方式救她而牺牲整个帝国。”恩希尔放下酒杯，转过身，双眼闪烁。“但不用担忧，”他说，声音低沉而强烈。“最后你的剑总会派上用场。”

#

 

婚礼将在两天后举行。在那之前，杰洛特在皇宫周围的街道上走了至少五十里，试图弄清楚方位。这地方干净得不可思议，特别是对一个差不多二十倍于诺维格瑞的城市来说。他曾听尼弗迦德官员提及都城有百万居民，他一直以为那是个玩笑话，但现在看起来还真有可能。皇宫的厕所里有 _自来水_ 管道，不知他们是怎么做到的，他开始以为这可能是皇室专供，但他直到皇宫一里地开外的平民区才看见端着夜壶的百姓，尽管如此，他们都将污物倾倒在有流水的下水管道里，而不是直接倒在窗外。在富人区，街上甚至有手握扫帚的人，整天清扫路上的垃圾。

所以，这儿的优点便是，任何人刚留下的行迹会像彩笔画那样显眼；缺点则是，假如痕迹在一天之前，就会有人来把它们擦得干干净净。

恩希尔还未要求他参加任何晚宴和议会。他倒是邀请了不少客人来皇宫做客，但都经过了精挑细选：大多都是上了年纪的人，有些学者，无一人手握大权。“除非那些符合条件的，”他说，“但目前，我必须在明面上只和熟人及老友相会，话题轻松无关紧要：表明我已在准备退休生活。当然了，”他继续说，“还有与我的银行管理。假如我现在无视帝国规章从皇家金库中取出大笔可疑款项，则可大大松懈我的政敌——没什么能比认为我很快就不再会有动用资金的能力更令他们放心。另外，还可让他们觉得我已快捉襟见肘。”

婚礼从一开始就进行得非常顺利。闪烁的蓝宝石镶嵌在希里辫起的头发里，她穿着一件深蓝色缀有钻石白花边的礼服，看上去美不胜收。神父称她为 _时空之女_ ，这让下面的贵族交头接耳了一阵，每人脸上都带着暧昧的微笑，好像他们觉得那只是个矫情的名号而已；他们大概以为她的能力是胡编乱造。目前来看，这倒很合杰洛特的意。

结束之时，他们在台阶上方准备离开，希里停了下来，她注视着莫尔凡，突然朝他微笑了一下，仿佛她刚下定了决心，并伸手抓住了他的。莫尔凡惊了一下，但他立刻就回以笑容，一个真真切切的微笑，然后他们紧握双手走下了阶梯。恩希尔注视着他们走下的表情如一只阴郁的老鹰，然而当他紧随其后迈出一步时，一支箭矢飞来，直中他的肩膀。

众人发出惊呼，大厅随即陷入混乱，皇家守卫长大声命令他的手下追击刺客。十个守卫围上恩希尔，他们的盾牌交叠举起，然后将他罩在龟壳般的防御之下，抬起了他朝婚礼马车冲去：希里早已打开车门冲他们大喊过来。车门在他身后关上，马车如离弦之箭疾驰而去。杰洛特则任由喧嚷的人流将他推回神庙，然后他在人群中寻找一番，看见符里斯一家，正站在门口一小群有钱人中，紧张地交谈，他们的守卫围绕在身边。“符里斯夫人？”他隔着人群呼喊，她抬起头的时候表情有些不耐， _该死的是谁在和我说话_ ，但那表情在他告诉她“你儿子毫发无伤”的时候随即消失了。

“让他过来！”她对卫兵说，朝他招了招手。“杰洛特阁下，是吗？你确定莫尔凡没事？”

“他和希里在第一支箭射出之前就已经在马车里了，他们正去往皇宫，”杰洛特说。故意使自己讲的尼弗迦德语带着粗糙的口音；让他们继续觉得他是个野蛮的北方人最好不过了。

“袭击发生的时候你看清楚了吗？”另一个贵族不由分说地质问道。“发生了什么？”

“一个弓箭手埋伏在街对面一栋狭长的房屋顶上。他射中了恩希尔的肩膀，并不严重。守卫追击去了。”

“肩膀？”符里斯公爵猛地说。“你确定？”

“我相当肯定。没错，箭矢直接穿过，就在这儿，”杰洛特按了按自己的肩膀的那个位置。“弓箭手只来得及放了一箭。之后守卫就用盾牌墙挡住了他，那个距离，估计只有用弩炮才能穿透了。”他用袖子抹了抹额头。“我要试着赶回皇宫去了，”他加道，“只想告诉你们一下莫尔凡很好。”

“感谢你的关怀，杰洛特阁下，”符里斯公爵说。杰洛特微微鞠了一躬。“等我们的马车到来之后，我们也会立刻前往皇宫。也许你可以与我们同行？”

“谢了，非常感激，”杰洛特回答，他站起来离开了符里斯身旁，呆在普通人眼里不可能偷听谈话的距离之外，听着他们的小声交谈——许多类似于“究竟这该死的是谁干的？”之类——他还仔细记住了这个小圈子里所有贵族的长相。比他之前预计得要多得多。他们离开前，符里斯向一个叫普鲁文的人轻声道了别——恩希尔从莫尔凡那里搞到的名字之一——这人点了点头，小声说，“今晚？”

“是的，我家。”符里斯说。

在马车里，符里斯夫人彬彬有礼地询问了他几个关于北方王国的问题，杰洛特则尽量表现得像个靠猎杀水鬼为生的家伙，不太过问周围大事，并用抱歉的语气回答他本人几乎没有参与任何战争。他之前以防万一顺手在口袋里塞了几管香草萃取物，他下马车的时候，故意在替符里斯夫人打开车门的同时在车轮上敲碎了一瓶，假装自己是个乡下佬而不知道她的男仆会帮她开门的事情。

内侍总管在门外等着他们。“符里斯公爵，陛下需立刻见你，”他鞠了一躬，正式宣布道，随即立刻带他们穿过重重皇家守卫，进了后花园中，恩希尔的伤口已经被包扎好了，他正坐在那里喝着一杯白兰地，压抑着脸上冷冰冰的怒火。

“ _坐下_ ，”当符里斯夫妇进门时，他冷冷地说道，符里斯公爵顿了一顿，低头行礼，随即坐了下来。

“我们真心高兴得知您并无大碍，陛下，”符里斯夫人说，慢慢在他身边坐下。

“自然，”恩希尔说，“然而，这座城市里的某人，一定大失所望。那几乎是个无懈可击的良机：我们离开神殿之时太阳刚好在他后方，因此无人发觉。何事？”正在这时一个卫队长进来了，他面色苍白，满头大汗，敬了个礼。

“长官，”这人说，声音微微颤抖，“刺客刚被——已被控制住了。”

“无需惧怕你准备告诉我的内容，因为那样会令我更加烦躁。”恩希尔刺耳地说。

那人吞了一大口，迅速说，“我们在一条巷子里堵住了他。我们不想让他借机逃脱，也不想失手杀了他。当我们逼近的时候——他从腰带里取出一瓶毒药喝了下去。”杰洛特猛地看向恩希尔，他明显咬紧了牙关。“我们尽全力给他催吐，想让他复苏，然而——”

“什么毒？”恩希尔问道，他的声音低沉而危险。

“瑞西淬，”队长说，痛苦不已。“解药一到我们就立刻用上了，但他的喉咙已经完全被毁，连死灵法师都说——”

“够了，”恩希尔说。“你得到更多情报之后，再来向我禀报。在那之前，离开我的视线。”他双唇紧抿，看了一眼符里斯。“婚礼的安排，”他过了一会才说，声音冷酷，“是由你负责。因此请你向我的卫队长提供知晓婚礼流程信息的相关人士名单，以及负责人的名字。”

“当然，陛下，”符里斯公爵立刻回答。“然而，我恳请您了解，婚礼各项流程的时刻是神庙确定的，由一个神职人员在传统的祭典里在昏睡状态下选定可以代表新人幸福的吉时。”

恩希尔眯起双眼。“这是在公众面前进行的吗？”

“是的，长官，”符里斯说。“十七号，在神殿外台阶上举行的。”

“啊，”恩希尔说，几不可察地放松下来。符里斯公爵和夫人也同样几不可察地放松了下来。过了一刻，恩希尔点了点头。“抱歉我不得不怀疑你们。”

“您不需要道歉，长官，”符里斯立刻说——他妈的当然不需要道歉。恩希尔将他们逐退到门外走廊，希里和莫尔凡正在那里与一些其他来看望皇帝的婚礼贵宾交谈。当他们出门的时候，符里斯揪住了另一个杰洛特不认识的贵族，将他拉到一边，轻声耳语，“今晚，我家。如果我们不谨慎行事，这可以拖上好几个月。我们必须找到那个出错的蠢货。卡斯里？我要亲手掐死那个狗娘养的马屁精，”他语气中的恶毒自然不是为了关心恩希尔的健康长寿。

之后再想跟恩希尔说句话并不容易：皇家卫兵想把所有人赶 _出去_ ，而那些想向皇帝表示关心的尼弗迦德掌权者们则都想 _进来_ ，造成了一大片交通堵塞。当符里斯离开皇宫之后，杰洛特放弃了之前的打算，决定步行尾随。他轻易地循着他们车轮上的气味找到了他家，那是一座坐落在城市最高的山丘上，在常春藤环绕的围墙后如宫殿般豪华的别墅。那儿还有许多正在巡逻的卫兵，杰洛特思考了一下，决定当晚潜入窃听的风险可能太高。因此他等到夜幕降临，取出另一支香草精华，找了点破布包在头上，跛着腿经过大门口，将浓稠的香草液体全数洒在那里。

然后他躲在一个角落里等待。六辆马车和两匹马不久就先后到了大门前。客人们只待了几个小时就离开了，但沾在他们车轮上的香草气味穿越整个城市都能被他闻见。他跟踪每一条味道找到了所有人的住所，迅速记下他们的家徽和地址。

黎明之时他带着情报回了皇宫。恩希尔正在熟睡，但是希里坐在他床边，他进门的瞬间她就站了起来。“该死的发生了什么？”她直截了当地问道。

“这不是你的新婚之夜吗？”杰洛特说，迫切地朝恩希尔的方向瞟了一眼。

“有人想刺杀我父亲这个事实让我兴趣大减。”她尖刻地说。“别想转移话题。”

“希里雅，”恩希尔在床上喃喃道，“我很感激你的担心——”

“我并不 _担心_ ，”她愤怒地说。“你根本不可能给一个弓箭手任何可乘之机，除非你该死的清楚得很他不会伤到任何关键部位。”

恩希尔沉默了一会，然后在床上撑了起来，示意杰洛特帮他一把。“你不可在任何能被人听见的场所重复你的理论，”他说，在坐正之后皱了一下脸。“是什么让你产生怀疑的？”

“你 _开玩笑_ 嘛？”希里说。“你俩作为恋人，然后你被个弓箭手射伤了，而杰洛特竟然没有去追杀刺客？然后这刺客还突然自杀，导致他的身份无人知晓，然而杰洛特竟然又没有坚持去做尸检？你俩觉得我是傻瓜吗？好吧，我想我可能 _是吧_ ，”她加道，突然转向杰洛特。“你爱上了 _我父亲_ 然后跟着我们来到 _尼弗迦德_ ？”

恩希尔恼火地将嘴唇抿成一线。“早跟你说过应该告诉她的，”杰洛特说。毫无悔意地用他来当了挡箭牌。恩希尔看他的眼神更加愤怒了。

“不管怎样，你们 _现在_ 必须告诉我，”希里说。

“不，”恩希尔突然说。“我们不能。”在她张嘴抗议之前他抬手制止了她。“希里雅。我们将你蒙在鼓里是有原因的。那些原因自有它的道理。然而现在，我想问你：你能相信我和杰洛特的目的只是为了保证你在尼弗迦德皇位上的安全吗？”

“实话实说？”希里说。“觉得大概二十年后我在尼弗迦德皇位上的安全会更让你喜闻乐见。”

恩希尔的嘴角抽了一下。“我并不否认这点，”他承认道，“这项推迟会让你不乐意吗？”

“我？并不，”希里说。“我非常愿意先用个十年八载的向你学习一下治国之道。但莫尔凡可能 _会_ 不乐意。如果你在计划什么针对他的阴谋的话，然后你还让我跟他 _结婚_ 来做障眼法——”

“希里，”杰洛特轻声说。她的目光转向了他。“在我看来，莫尔凡还算不错。如果这是个针对他的计划，我是不会同意的，同样我也不会因此而帮助恩希尔在皇位上再呆一二十年。”

她不说话了，过了一会才又说，“莫尔凡对他家人有些反感。他们省略了婚礼中的几个传统步骤——我今天下午听见他正在质问他们。然而他们对他的解释是，我可能会觉得那些步骤过于繁琐，因为我是在北方被养大的。他们都在心底觉得麦提纳以北出生的全是些野人。”

杰洛特又瞥了恩希尔一眼；但是恩希尔眼都不眨地回答，“那真是个令人遗憾的态度，”他轻描淡写地说，“然而在尼弗迦德社会中却相当普遍。我相信你们婚后他们一定能够改变态度的。”

她死死地盯着他，然后说，“给我个最后期限。”

“一个月，”恩希尔说。“然后我们会告诉你一切，无论发生什么。”

希里又看了看他。杰洛特冲她保证般地点点头，她站起身来，双唇紧抿。“我还是不喜欢这个，”她说。“假如让我发现你们不告诉我的原因是还把我当小孩看，可以随意支使的话——”

“不是的，”杰洛特说。

“好吧，”她说，但是当她大步出门的时候看上去依旧怒气冲冲。

“棒极了。现在她气坏了。”杰洛特嘀咕道。

“那才更好，”恩希尔说。

“什么？”

“让希里雅对我们生气，莫尔凡对他的父母生气就好，”恩希尔说。“没什么能比这个更有助于他俩培养感情了。他们会相互抱怨我们的毛病，然后决定今后可不能用这么令人火大的态度对待他们自己的孩子。另外，你得到什么消息了吗？”

“是的，”杰洛特说。“但我自己还有个问题。你没提到关于你雇佣的那个刺客会 _自杀_ 的事情。”

“你觉得他可能逃脱吗？”恩希尔说。“或者帝国监狱对他的囚禁和折磨可能会仁慈些？这是事先安排的一部分。”

“是吗？雇人替你去死要花多少钱？”杰洛特冷冷地问。

“那弓箭手是个狂热的松鼠党将领，在第二次北方领域尼弗迦德之战时他曾与我的人并肩作战，”恩希尔说。“辛特拉和谈后，我向他们发誓就算已有协议，我终有一天会回到泰莫利亚，为那里的精灵建立避难之所，保证他们的所有权益。我没有食言。这便是我向他们要求的回报。调查会发现，他只不过是个提尔-托恰尔山脚下那支六年前因反叛被灭族的精灵部落中的唯一幸存者而已，如今却不幸已成了酒鬼。”

“该死的，恩希尔！”杰洛特说，“你要这样草菅人命的话，我可不会再跟你统一战线了。”

“你觉得那弓箭手也是这么想的吗？”恩希尔说。“如果我和希里雅被刺杀，你觉得我对北方领域精灵一族的保护还能持续多久呢？”

“根本不是这个问题。为信仰拼上性命与吞掉一瓶瑞西淬有着本质性的不同。”

恩希尔摇了摇头。“他知道自己迟早会被逮捕，他的死亡也是必然。却依旧自告奋勇。就算你不愿尊重我的选择，请至少尊重他的。我还想告诉你，当他射出那支箭的时候就已经饮了舒缓麻药，如果这能让你好过点的话。当他喝下瑞西淬的时候几乎不会有任何知觉。”

杰洛特怒瞪着他。“我可 _不_ 觉得好过多少。从现在起，在你还打算送谁去死之前要先告诉我。否则我就带上希里去异世界，随便你们怎么折腾好了。”

恩希尔也怒瞪回去，双唇紧抿，然后扼要地说，“你有什么想跟我说的吗？”

杰洛特深呼吸了一下，消了消气，取出那沓草稿。“符里斯今晚在家开了个会，普鲁文也在那儿。我跟踪了剩下的客人，找到了他们的住所：这些是他们的纹章图案。”恩希尔点了点头，一页页翻看下去，眼神专注犀利。“之前你受箭伤后，我折回神庙的时候看见符里斯身边围着不少人。如果我再看见他们应该能认出来。”

“我会保证你有那些机会，”恩希尔说。“很好。这比我期望的更加有利。”

“是吗？”杰洛特说。“而在我看来他至少笼络了十几个人。我敢打包票他们都不是什么无名小卒。”

“确实不是，”恩希尔说。“但如果符里斯的盟友在光天化日之下一并去他家做客的话，我敢肯定其他的贵族和商会大佬们会得知消息，并由此心生愤恨。他们应该猜不到他的真实动机，因而自然会觉得他是在同位高权重者们商议他的儿子登基之后的帝国未来，却将 _他们_ 排除在外。因此他们则不再会像之前那样迫使我即刻退位。那本是我们面临的最大危机，所以当然，你为我带来了一个粉碎那项危险的绝佳机会。”

他指了指杰洛特的一张草稿，是他在城里最高档住宅区的一栋大房子前描下的。“这是杜秦勋爵。他来自整个尼弗迦德最富有也最古老的一个家族，同时是最高阶贵族中的一员——他在都城有权拥有相当规模的私人武装，在议会的话语权也举足轻重。他是符里斯成功笼络的极为强大的盟友之一。然而，杜秦家族同时也与弗兰家族有不共戴天之仇——近二十年之久。是他们上一辈的结怨了。”

“敌人的敌人？”杰洛特说。

“没错，”恩希尔回答。“然而尽管弗兰公爵仅属于第四级别的贵族，但鬼使神差，他本人也同时是位钦定的礼嗣主教。他有权以宗教而非法律的名义审查帝国议会的决定。而只有皇帝才有权取消此类审查。”

“啊，哈，当然，”杰洛特说，根本懒得假装他听明白了恩希尔说的是什么。

恩希尔露出一个几不可察的微笑。“若宗教审查未能通过，世俗下的所有议会辩论与新法制定都不可进行。比如说，一项要求我即刻退位的法案。”他深吸了一口气说，“扶我起来。”

“什么，现在吗？”杰洛特说。

“帝国议会四小时后将有一次集会，”恩希尔说。“我必须在那之前和弗兰公爵见上一面。事实上，在你注意到的那次秘密聚会中，符里斯其实是在和他的党羽们商讨明日一早就提交退位法案的可能性也并不算小。我们可以肯定，他会怀疑我打算利用这次刺杀行动推延交权时限，就算他还未曾怀疑那是我亲自所为。然而他大概很快就会想明白这点——尽管没有希里雅反应更快。”

他的语气干硬，但是依然蕴含着细微的自豪和满意，感觉出奇地熟悉：他听起来就像杰洛特的感受，每次当他看见希里砍掉水鬼的头亦或是切断狂猎恶犬的腿的时候。“是啊，她跟某人就跟一个模子里刻出来似的，”杰洛特嗤了一声。“好吧，抓紧我的肩膀。”他帮着恩希尔起身从床上下了地。

#

四个小时之后，弗兰公爵在帝国议会上发声，要求在会议开始前行使他的宗教法权。他随之发表了一番长篇大论，宣称之前在神坛上皇帝的流血事件暗示了神袛不悦，随之他又提及关于何种祭祀和安抚神灵的手段可以用来挽回局面。这显然有效地让十几个坐在后排打瞌睡的勋爵们猛地惊醒，随即开始一番激烈的争论，话题涉及到了三种不同的动物祭祀与修建石碑举办比赛之间的优劣对比。各方态度强硬，互不退让。过了大概半个小时，有几个勋爵就坐不住了，有人开始对弗兰喊话要求停止他这项审查。

仍然站在那里的弗兰吞了一下，用稍微有点颤抖的声音回答，“在几乎无法达成共识的前提下，这项审查事关重大，不可停止，”于是这就明显地表明了他不仅是顽固不化，而是在故意为其余议题制造障碍。这便导致了大多数议员立刻离开了议会大厅。符里斯也是其中一员，他的嘴唇抿成薄薄一线。

杰洛特阴沉地注视着他离开，双手紧握在一起。过去的每一分钟都令他因愤怒而更觉恶心：他们一同经历了那么多，寻找希里，同狂猎作战，她面对白霜时的勇猛——然而现在这狗娘养的竟然以为整个世界最重要的东西都在这座城市的城墙后面，他的儿子尚未登基，就想要把她害死。

在回皇宫去的马车里，恩希尔伸手抓起了他一只不断扭曲着紧握的手，将他的手指一根根掰开，拇指滑过他从指根一直延伸至手心，因为长期持剑而磨出的硬茧。“我以为，你通常并不记恨自己所杀的怪物。”

“要看是什么怪物，”杰洛特说。“但一般情况下至少我杀了他们就好。”

“我在报仇雪恨前很长一段时间都对篡位者恨之入骨，”恩希尔说。“那憎恨如同一把利剑，然而最终，它伤害我的程度却并不亚于对他所造成的损害。从此，我尽可能避免愤怒。那容易让人被……笨拙之举所困扰。”

“所以这就是尼弗迦德皇帝任期中平常的又一天吗？”杰洛特强压着情绪，“又一起普通的宫廷阴谋，不必记挂在心？”

恩希尔抬眼看他，目光如深冬寒冰。“不。”

这是——也算是个安慰吧。他吐出一口长气，感觉那些压力随着恩希尔用力揉捏他手掌的动作缓缓流逝殆尽。“好吧，”他顿了顿说，“但如果你一不小心把自己给弄死，从而导致我无事可做的话，我保证 _会_ 杀了符里斯和在我力所能及范围内他的全部同僚，如果这能让你觉得好过点。”

恩希尔的嘴唇抽动一下。“像割草那样把我的整个政敌圈扫荡一通，将尼弗迦德政局搅得天翻地覆？听起来的确 _能_ 让我含笑九泉。”

他仍然牵着杰洛特的手，而且在这个路况下至少还要二十分钟才能回到皇宫。恩希尔顺着他的视线向窗外扫了一眼，开口道，“这 _可以_ 是个给人话柄的绝好机会。”

“你的肩膀呢？”杰洛特说。

恩希尔的嘴唇极其轻微地上扬了一点，透着一丝邪恶。“我们可以随机应变。”他轻描淡写地说。

他所谓的随机应变的结果就是，杰洛特需要在他的身上骑完剩余车程，他不得不用手支撑在车顶以免自己跌倒。这倒是一个月以来他的腿部肌肉所能得到的最好锻炼，至少可以这么说，并且恩希尔还用他没受伤的手做了许多好事，再加上街面其实还是有蛮多不算规则的隆起和辙沟。“ _该死_ ，”杰洛特咒骂道，当他们经过一个十字路口，车轮震颤着碾过一条挺宽的水沟时，他就控制不住射了出来。

“嗯，”恩希尔说，他低头看着自己身上被弄脏的罩袍。“有点不幸。”

“不敢苟同，”杰洛特晕晕乎乎地说，还在支撑着自己。但是他感觉好多了。

当可怜的皇家仆从们看见恩希尔衣服上的灾难——还有杰洛特的全身之后，为了保持镇定，他们把脸都憋紫了；他可以确定就算是普通人也能闻到他身上传来的刚刚才大干过一场的气息。他还可以挺确定的那就是恩希尔不常做这种事，因为当恩希尔边走边轻飘飘地说了句让准备皇家浴池的时候，通常无论多大事都能波澜不惊的内侍总管此时却结巴着说出句断断续续的，“是的，马下——陛下——上——马上，陛下。”他们在回恩希尔寝宫的路上，还在走廊里经过了几个贵族，其中一人盯着他们看的时候因为太激动结果绊了一跤从楼梯上一路滚了下去。

如果说之前还有人对杰洛特在宫廷的位置有什么怀疑的话，这下就再没人质问了。接下来的一星期里他参加了不少宴会，无时无刻不被人假笑着地上下打量一番并假装毫不在意地提及他的名声，然后还笑意盈盈地问他关于猎魔人的传言有多少属实。“全部属实，”杰洛特说。“我连杀二十水鬼都不会流一滴汗。”他们捧腹大笑。还有一次他甚至听见恩希尔在一大棵盆栽之后这么对一名年长贵妇说，带着一丝嘴角微扬的声调，音量刚好足够让另一面的客人们听见，“我只能说他们的传奇精力毫无夸张成分。”在那之后，更多人只要看见杰洛特就是一脸假笑了。

到最后结束的时候，他搞到了那天神庙里所有同符里斯交谈的人的名字，然后通过晚上跟踪他们，他的名单上又增加了几个。到最后总共有二十多人，如果加上他们的配偶和有继承权的子女之类就更多了。“我确信就是这帮人，”当他们看着摊开在恩希尔桌上的羊皮纸关系图，上面用线条连接着那些贵族派系的名号外加两个商会的时候，杰洛特对恩希尔说。符里斯的小集团里有九个贵族，其中三个还是个别的更小团体间的重要人物。“虽然我并不是说这帮人自己就不够多了。”

恩希尔微微颔首。“现在我得找到能应对他们全部可能所作所为的策略。”他眉头紧皱，对着图纸沉思。

“那你能承受的底线是什么？符里斯又能召集多少人呢？”

“这和我的底线不是一回事，”恩希尔说。“如果符里斯召集一支武装，大摇大摆走上街去，我在法律上就有足够的理由，也能得到大多数人的支持去派遣正规军镇压暴乱。因此，他是不会这么做的。与此同时如果我命令皇家卫队去搜查他家，参议院则会立刻和我站在对立的一面，这座城市里每一个贵族的武装力量都会应声而起，把我赶下台去。所以，我也不会这么做。这正是律法和城市习俗的威力。”

“不，或许财力才是最关键的问题。掌握帝国财政的重臣五人中，有三人属于符里斯势力。他们有权切断军队和皇家卫队的全部开销，更严重的是，他们甚至可能切断对市民每日面包和食油等救济粮的保证，只需一天就会引发民众暴乱，而罪责则需我承担。所以我必须保证另一支暂时性的资金来源。”

“有多少？”

“从征服北方而得的，四千万克朗，”恩希尔说。

“ _多少？_ ”

“但它们中的多数是以黄金的形式锁在北方银行里，或者是在正回往南方的运金船和篷车里，所以不易取用。但不管怎样，作为担保仍然可行。”他的手指滑过指向两个商会的线条。它们都连着几个主管的名字，在以普鲁文为中心的关系网里。他又用手指敲了那羊皮纸两下。“这两个商会只服务于最传统的贵族世家。我猜有人向他们保证，若符里斯继位，则可享受大幅减税和其他优待。而他们另外那些客户群更广泛的对手商会则一定不能乐意。如果我没记错的话，弗兰公爵的妻子是北风商会中一个主管的继承女，这个商会在战争中收获颇丰。他娶了地位偏低的女人，但背负血债之仇的家族通常没有太多的选择。假如她家的产业同他的家族联合，或许可以同大贵族之间竞争一两把——他们的资金储备也应该够丰富了。”

“而你已经阻止了参议院执行新法，”杰洛特说。

“目前而已，”恩希尔说。“弗兰的审查不可能永远卡在那里。用不了多久他就会激怒足够的中立议员，届时符里斯就有理由将他暗杀——杜秦勋爵对此一定会喜闻乐见。不过至少当前他无法走这条路。然而，他还可以执行别的计划。”他又点了点另外一串名字。“这四个家族共同控制这座城市的供粮，也负责救济粮的发放。如果他可以说服他们全部串通一气，倒也是个了不起的成就，但假如他真能成功，就算我有另外的资金来源，他们也可以切断粮食供给。”

“你能从别处搞到粮食吗？”

“能吗？”恩希尔喃喃道。“我不知道。也许最终还是得满足希里雅的愿望吧。”

杰洛特直起了腰，“你打算与史凯利杰和谈？”

“不，”恩希尔说，“和平条约需要通过谈判，也会被载入记录。我打算和塞芮斯女王做个交易。我将战船撤出史凯利杰水域，她则停止袭击麦提纳的粮船——并同意出售粮食给我的船长。我的危机一旦扫除，我们则可开始和平谈判。”

“如果再来几个阴谋集团，我们搞不好就整个大陆和平指日可待了，”杰洛特说。恩希尔怒视着他。“还有什么？符里斯可能在水源上搞名堂吗？”

“在城市供水上搞鬼很难做到毫无破绽…但也许。让我再去看看地图。”他们在地图上把所有相关家族的地址标了出来，恩希尔又找出其他几张图纸，上面标着城市供水和排污管道的线路，将两者对比了一下。“嗯。如果在利加诺管道搞出些什么事故的话，不会对整个城市造成什么长远影响，但会暂时将内瑟勒的大片区域和皇家卫队驻地的供水降到最低限度。大批市民则会涌入特弗利斯区的依露索斯管道取水，从而极大地扰乱居住在那个地区的思想开明的贵族日常生活，而那些贵族却是支持我的中坚力量。假如他们开始因此不满而集体倒戈，我的日子就所剩无几了。所以目前的问题是该如何转移这个攻击的影响。那条供水管道在城市外几乎延伸十二英里，很难派人巡逻全长。”

“你可以回头从第一条供水渠给他们引水吗？”

“这样做并不能安抚那些贵族，”恩希尔干涩地说。

“如果你可以表示那些都是符里斯干的呢？”杰洛特说。

“嗯。”恩希尔低头看了看图纸。“很难证实那是符里斯本人亲为，但他的盟友，坦瑞尔公爵确实是城市负责供水的重要人物之一。假如我能让他的一名属下伪造证据证明他参与了这次事件的话…啊，他在瑞文纳银行也有账户。瑞文纳公爵就住在特弗利斯区，而且性格极端多疑。我可以命人将一大笔钱私下存入坦瑞尔公爵的账户。瑞文纳必然会得知这笔账目的消息，在他的安宁被打乱之后，也必然会愿意站出作证。”

恩希尔的应对策略并没有等待多久。第二天，莫尔凡就开始礼貌但愈加坚持地暗示起关于将退位计划提上日程的事，恩希尔彻彻底底地无视了他。三天之后，那些暗示消失了。当天晚上，希里来到恩希尔的寝宫，突然说，“恩希尔，莫尔凡说如果你不立刻退位的话，他父亲所争取的折衷方案会土崩瓦解，反对派也就会开始着手进行推翻你的计划。”

恩希尔扬起一边眉毛。“他直接跟你这么说的吗？”

她抱起双臂。“上周起他就开始表现得越发焦躁不堪。今天下午我让他跟我和盘托出了。”

“做的不错，”恩希尔说。“抱歉我仍旧无法给你些能安慰他的实质性东西。”

“我猜现在我 _仍旧_ 不能知道是为什么啰？”她目露凶光地说。

“离你给的期限还差两个星期，”恩希尔回答。

她烦躁地甩了甩手，大步走出了房间。次日早晨，帝国财政部的主管官员投票通过了因为他们需要“调查最近几项存疑的交易问题”而暂时停止了资金流动，四个小时之后，他们就得到了内瑟勒区断水的消息。

“看到预料之中的事件发生真令人欣慰，”恩希尔评论道，他授命了几个使者出去执行他的应对策略，转身又对杰洛特说，“跟我来。”

“我们去哪？”杰洛特问道。

“我的卧室，”恩希尔说。“计划已经在进行当中，但在明天之前，我们不可能看到他们的初始举动与我的回应所产生的完整政治影响，焦急等待毫无意义。我倒有些消磨时间的好方法。”

杰洛特找不出反对的理由。进了卧室，恩希尔取出一只雕刻花纹的大理石阳具，大小足以符合北花园里那座他本人的塑像，还有一瓶未开封的油膏，里面点缀着星星点点的红色，明显是他准备在什么特殊场合使用的。他带上手套，才将手指伸进去，然后把那些膏体全部涂抹在杰洛特的双球上，那阵一开始淡淡的温热感十分钟不到就顺着他每条神经剧烈地炸了开来。

“ _日，日，日，_ 看在万神和真龙的份上， _操，_ ”杰洛特挤出一句，在恩希尔依然坚决紧握他阴囊的手中最大限度地拼命扭动着身体，他的手指轻柔地将油膏全部揉进杰洛特的皮肤下。“ _恩希尔。_ ”

“阳具上也想要吗？”恩希尔近乎温柔地问。

杰洛特抓住床头，嗓子里发出细声哀鸣，腰部无助地摆动。“好，”他咬紧牙关道，恩希尔给它涂上油膏，让他喘了几口气后， _操，“嗯啊啊啊，”_ 恩希尔无情地将它插入到底的时候杰洛特控制不住高声尖叫了出来，宛如无声爆炸后的冲击波一路窜上他的脊椎，让他的整个身体绷得像张弓。这时他只能狂乱而不顾一切地紧抓着床头板，任凭恩希尔在接下来的十分钟里将他操出连杰洛特本人都不知道自己还能叫得出来的声音。最终恩希尔放过了他，撸了他的阴茎两下之后命令道，“ _为我射出来，_ ”然后杰洛特就这么直接把床头一把掰掉，砸在地上发出巨响。他高潮的时候险些 _昏了过去_ 。然后他根本毫无精力去顾及那些听见声响担心他把皇帝给杀了而闯进寝宫查看的卫兵和仆从，他们的担心简直错到天上去了。

“恩希尔，你 _这混蛋_ ，”在一阵长时间的混乱之后他有气无力地说：他们把床头重新装了回去，整个过程中他就这么躺在那张床上，一动都不想动。“过来操我。”

“或许等你——”

“洗干净之后？操你，”杰洛特说。“如果我受得了 _那些_ ，你也受得了 _这个_ 。 _就现在_ 。”

恩希尔顿了一顿，然后突然分开杰洛特的双腿，插进了他的身体里，没错，就恩希尔稍显痛苦地绷紧的下颌肌肉来看，那药效还有点残余影响，然而值得表扬的是，他抽插的动作没有丝毫松懈。恩希尔高潮时候的精液冲刷过他的内壁，终于给了他些许舒缓之感，杰洛特闭上眼，满足地轻声呻吟着又射了一次。“ _妈的，_ ”他出声叹到，随即堕入深沉的昏睡。

天明前时分他又醒了，无意识地突然坐了起来，一把抓住向床刺下的剑柄。他将剑端直直捅入那人的眼眶，然后从他松开的手中拔出剑来，回身砍下就站在他背后，剑刃距他毫厘之遥的另一人的头颅，又反手刺中从他一侧扑来的第三人，最后持剑冲着床尾 _哐地一声_ 掷去，直接插进最后一个站在床尾，手持匕首的那人双眼之间。

然后在一堆鲜血淋漓的尸体中，他就彻底清醒了。“ _活见鬼_ ，”他说。恩希尔也在他身边坐了起来，观察着四周的残骸，不以为然地扬起了一边眉毛。杰洛特一把抓住他宽松睡袍的前襟。“这是 _他妈的_ 什么鬼，而且你为什么一点也不吃惊？”

“我 _很是_ 吃惊，”恩希尔说。“你连床都没下就杀了四个人。表现得令人印象深刻。”

他将手覆在杰洛特的手上，就像以为他会不想听他解释那样。杰洛特收紧了他的手指，把他扯得更近了一些，恩希尔现在终于看起来有些真心惊讶了。“这又是他们的另一个动作，是不是，”杰洛特说，他的心脏因愤怒而砰砰直跳。“来 _杀_ 你，而你竟然觉得这不值得跟我提及一下。”

“他并非真想暗杀我，”恩希尔缓慢地说，小心翼翼地瞟了杰洛特一眼，好像他是一颗暗雷，随时都有可能爆炸。“这只是个警告——”

“他们派四个人全副武装到你床前来给你个 _警告？_ ”

“通常情况下我的睡房里一直有八个守卫，”恩希尔说。“众所周知的习惯。符里斯不会想让我丧命于什么无名刺客的剑下。他想让我站在我女儿的坟前，看着坟墓另一面的他和他那已是皇帝的儿子，在明白他就是令我落败的主策的情况下，才会确定那种让我缓慢而痛苦地——”

杰洛特使劲晃着他。“如果 _我先把你掐死的话_ 他就没招了吧，你这该死的混蛋；我要是晚醒一分钟该怎么办？”

恩希尔用双手抓着他的手腕，仿佛像他突然冒出了第二个脑袋那般盯着他。“那我就会被他们杀死了。然而那看上去可能性极小，”他说，听起来真心迷惑不解，好像他弄不明白为何杰洛特会这么该死地 _气愤_ ，那确实是个好问题，事实上——

“哦， _妈的_ ，”杰洛特说，突然满心恐惧地意识到了什么，就在恩希尔的脸上开始露出某种就像——好像深山老林里的穷苦农民突然收到了一把缀满宝石的金剑那般的表情：并不是说他不想要这个，而是他根本没有期望过这种东西，显然更不知道该拿它怎么办了，与此同时还担心如果他想搞清楚的话可能就会误伤了自己。

杰洛特放开了他，双手抹了一把脸，简短地说，“叫人进来把血擦擦吧，”随即翻身下了床。

#

恩希尔这星期剩下的时间里在杰洛特身边表现得非常谨慎小心，只和他谈论些已经确定的计划和细节。就这个方面来讲事情进展得无比顺利。北风商会的大佬和麦提纳集体基金经过充分考虑，又在看了恩希尔向他们展示的一些私人账户之后，他们都同意了保证他的资金流，皇家卫队也就没有了财政危机，救济粮问题也得到了解决，特别是当史凯利杰的搜查船已开始在尼弗迦德海岸线的粮船与粮仓之间努力工作起来了。

恩希尔还更在伤口上抹盐地用了这个借口给他几个忠心耿耿的海军将领颁发了奖章，假装是他们追回了被夺走的货物，保证了他们有足够的粮食。坦瑞尔公爵则被那个下城区引水渠的意外弄得焦头烂额——他本来已经准备好就破坏活动的应对策略，但他本人并不知情的受贿行为一被透露，则令他钻进了死胡同。

杰洛特依然陪伴着恩希尔参加接踵而来的晚餐和宴会，他已经开始不止一次听见有贵族们公开向恩希尔表示他的女儿依然太年轻，有人能引导她一阵不是件坏事。现在杰洛特可以就此事理解成那些独立势力已开始逐渐对恩希尔的敌人不断捣鬼试图把他赶下皇位一事而越发不满。当他们离开那星期里参加的第三个晚宴时，恩希尔的眼中带着一抹满意的光芒，因为瑞文纳公爵本人当着几个温和派贵族的面，上前对他说，“陛下，如果您不介意一个老头的意见的话，我认为您应该狠狠地给那些跟着你叫唤的野狗几脚，我本人会非常开心，”然后才大步走开。

“在他的影响下，几百个家族都会跟随其后，”他说。“下周我就可以让弗兰取消审查，通过一项修理利加诺管渠的法案，再提出一项增加救济粮来源途径——届时符里斯的四个盟友会立刻倒戈。为了保护传统没有问题，再加上一点满足个人恩怨的意思，但影响到切身利益的话就不行了。”

“他们会为你作证吗？”杰洛特说，在马车的另一侧看着他，在疾驶中，窗外路灯的蓝色光芒投在他脸上转瞬即逝。

“不，那要求太高了，”恩希尔说。“除非等到我已经瓦解他一半盟友，就算那时，我怀疑任何证词能够将符里斯和暗杀阴谋以及他的动机联系起来。这些人中的大多数估计甚至不会清楚他还有除却逼我退位的动机。他选核心成员的方式非常谨慎。打进这个圈子非常之难。”

一边说着，他一边将脸从面对窗外转回杰洛特这边，在碰到了他的目光之后就沉默了。过了一会儿，杰洛特从座位上起身，坐到了马车的对面，再假装他没兴趣就该死的没意思了。恩希尔在杰洛特开始吻他之前就已经呼吸急促起来，他扶住了他的头，将嘴唇凑上去。他尝起来就像在刚才的宴会上喝的浓郁红酒，又过了一会他用力揪住了杰洛特的头发，紧紧抓住。

马车停下了：他们已经回到了宫里。恩希尔在杰洛特一旁，机械地走上楼梯，背挺得笔直，眼神有点恍惚，好像有人刚揍了他一拳那样。一抹奇特的，令人恐慌的兴奋在杰洛特的心里涌了上来，是他渴望却又害怕得到的那种。他伸手替恩希尔推开了他们卧室的门，希里从壁炉边的一张椅子上站了起来，冲他们转过身，她的嘴唇抿得很紧。莫尔凡坐在她身边：他正拉着她的手，对她低语，他也一并站了起来。

恩希尔站在进门处停顿了一下，然后语气平静地向她打了招呼，“希里雅，”才进了门。杰洛特跟他进来，顺手把门在身后关上。

“你必须现在就告诉我，”希里直截了当地说。“现在就告诉我们。”她加道，示意了一下莫尔凡，他的目光在恩希尔和她之间游走，看上去在思索究竟发生了什么事。

恩希尔扫了莫尔凡一眼。“我认为或许——”

“不，”她说，在面前挥了一下手。“我不能再等了。你要么现在就和盘托出，要么我就准备告诉莫尔凡我目前知道的全部事情，然后我会继续不顾一切地继续打听，直到我得到足够的信息能搞清楚是什么，不计后果。”

“希里雅，”莫尔凡低声说，“听我说，先告诉我，我会——”

她挥手让他闭嘴。“不， _你_ 听 _我_ 说。你们全部都听我说。我不管我父亲是否会在皇位上一直坐到死，我也不管他是否明天就退位。但我们要把这件事一了百了 _解决掉_ ，就现在。你们都没时间了。”

恩希尔表情怪异地看着她。“为什么？”

“什么？”她回望他。

“距离你答应我的期限只差几天而已，还不到一周，”恩希尔说，“据我所知也没有特殊事件发生。我们为什么没有时间了，希里雅？”

她静静站了一会，嘴唇还是一条线，然后她突然转身，伸手抓住莫尔凡的手。他没有动，但皱着眉头，“希里雅——”

“我有孩子了，”她对他说，莫尔凡张大了嘴盯着她。她放下了他一只手，转回恩希尔的方向。“我有孩子了，”她重复道，昂首挺胸，目光炯炯。

恩希尔没有移开目光。“婚礼还没有结束一个月。你确定吗？”

她犹豫了一下，然后她说，“是的。我看到了他的脸。”莫尔凡突然抖了一下，恩希尔直起身子。“连着三晚，我很确定。我也不会盲目地将他的安全交付给任何人——哪怕是你，杰洛特，”她说，歉意地看了他一眼。“无论是什么，我必须知道真相， _现在_ 。全部真相。”

莫尔凡看起来一片混乱，但之后他好像清醒了点。“你的意思是？希里雅，告诉我，恩希尔 _正在_ 做什么？”

“是的，”恩希尔对希里说。“你是对的，我们没时间了。坐下，”他又对莫尔凡加了一句。“我们有很多要谈的。”

杰洛特绕到他们后面，抓过另一张椅子放在那两人面前。希里抓住莫尔凡的手，把他拉到她的身边坐下，恩希尔则坐在他们对面。杰洛特依然站在那儿，一手握紧恩希尔的椅背。他没有坐下的意思。他的两把剑在门边的桌上，伸手就能拿到。他注视着莫尔凡的脸。  
恩希尔等到他们全部坐定之后才说。“希里雅知道的事情，你自己也该猜到了，是婚礼上的刺杀事件是我一手所为。我之所以这么做是为了推迟退位。”

莫尔凡嘴唇紧抿，“恩希尔，如果你以为我会同意——”

“你同意与否无关紧要，”恩希尔说。“我推迟退位的缘由是当你加冕之后，你的父亲则会杀死希里雅，然后是我。”

“ _什么？_ ”莫尔凡从椅子上迅速站了起来，那椅子剧烈地晃了一下，落回原位的时候发出嘭的一声。“你怎么敢——希里雅，”他转身面朝她，弯下腰抓住她的双手，“我恳请你相信我，这是一派胡言。这么多年来，我父亲唯一的目的是寻求他的盟友和恩希尔之间的和平共处。他激励我在恩希尔面前表现自己，成为配得上他女儿的追求者，如果她有一天能归来的话。他阻止了商会和传统贵族对恩希尔立刻退位的要求——”

“摇铃叫我的内侍总管来，”恩希尔对杰洛特说，打断了莫尔凡的话。杰洛特拉了铃，莫尔凡不再说话。房间另一侧的门几乎立刻就打开了，内侍总管进了门鞠了一躬。“让皇宫品酒师来见我，”恩希尔说。“再从冷库后排第三架上拿一瓶酒来。没有标签的那种。”

内侍总管顿了顿，然后有些犹豫地回答，“就按陛下的意思，”然后转身出了门。他几分钟之后就回了房间，用拇指和食指拎着一个绿色瓶子的瓶颈，另一只手托着底部，看上去好像那是一条会咬他一口的毒蛇。品酒师跟在他身后，拿着开瓶器和一托盘的酒杯。两人看上去紧张极了。

恩希尔对那瓶酒点了点头。“打开它，”他说。

那 _的确是_ 瓶好酒，就像酒杯里盛了夏末的气息，蜂蜜和苹果和凉爽的味道在口中清淡地残留着。“这是你在你父亲的晚宴上喝到的酒，就在你跟随我开始这次征战不久之前，”当那两人退下后，恩希尔对莫尔凡说。“我猜想，是在我同意他提出折衷方案之后的当天晚上：当征服北方后，我让位于希里雅。我不需要知道你的想法。现在你一定意识到这酒是什么了。”

莫尔凡什么都不用说。他愁眉苦脸的嘴角，他握着酒杯的力道，还有盯着托盘上那瓶没有标签的酒的表情说明了一切。希里根本没有问一句那酒的来源：她专注地看着莫尔凡的脸。莫尔凡缓慢地将目光重新移回了恩希尔的脸上。

“并非想逼迫你相信我，”恩希尔说。“我让你自己去证明你父亲究竟是有罪还是清白。但我必须要求这点，假如你父亲想谋杀希里雅和我的话，是不会再有折衷方案的。你不能同时站在两边。你必须做出选择。你必须现在就做出选择。”

莫尔凡的脸涨红了。他过了一会，才猛地说，“你打算怎么让我证明？”

“写一封正式书函给你父亲，请他为你的妻子和亲家举办一场家庭晚宴，”恩希尔说。“在一张非正式的附件里，请写尽管你对我推迟退位的行为也非常愤慨，但还是希望他能够为这次聚会做足礼节，同时暗示他应该比正常情形下更花些功夫，邀请更多知名贵客，因为希里雅在晚宴结束之前有一件会令人惊讶的消息需要宣布，你相信这会给他和你的母亲带来极大欢喜。你还需要加上希里雅希望杰洛特，作为她非常热爱的养父，也能被邀请参加晚宴。”

“之后会发生什么？”莫尔凡说。

恩希尔摊开了手。“他会按照你的意见办。他会邀请我们。然而在那晚宴上，他会想方设法让我们在公布消息前被谋杀。他别无选择。一旦希里雅告诉了他，她怀着你的孩子的消息，她就已经成为你们家庭的一员，他则无法谋杀她同时避免担上杀亲的罪名。”

“假如他 _没有_ 杀她的打算呢？”莫尔凡质问他。“假如，我的父母听到这消息的时候会像我 _相信_ 他们的那样感到欢欣鼓舞呢？”

“别用幻想蒙蔽自己了，”恩希尔不耐烦地说。“你和我共事已有五年，莫尔凡。你认为我会犯这种天大的错误吗？”

“我认为你会轻易相信任何能给你一个抓住正从你手指中溜走的权力的机会，”莫尔凡说。

“所以，让我们做个测试吧，”恩希尔说。“你按照我刚才所说，给他们写一封信。你不可以任何形式暗示他们我的怀疑。假如是我错了的话，假如你的父母全身心地欢迎你未出世的孩子的话，我当晚回宫后就签署退位文件。你同意否？”

莫尔凡站在那儿瞪着他，双手在身边紧握，还有点颤抖。希里一直安静地坐在那儿倾听，但她注视着莫尔凡的方式带着一种奇特的熟悉感——突然之间，杰洛特意识到那同恩希尔注视他的方式一模一样，一种清晰明确的冷酷：准备听他的答案，无论是什么，而且已经准备好了应对方案。

然后莫尔凡开口，声音支离破碎，“我有一个条件。假如——假如——”他停下了。

恩希尔做了个请继续的小动作。

“让他们死于自己之手，保留荣誉，”莫尔凡说。“他们的尸骨埋葬在家族墓地——而不是镶嵌在你舞厅的地板上。”

恩希尔点了点头。“我同意。”

莫尔凡几乎绝望地半转向希里。“不会到这一步，”他对她说。“我只是——”她站了起来，一只手指按在他嘴唇上阻止了他的继续。

“你不需告诉我，”她说。“这件事越快解决越好。以免这种糟糕的想法在我们每个人心中蔓延。请他们尽快准备晚宴，就说我已经迫不及待，我想告诉认识的所有人——就说我已经写好信件，准备送给史凯利杰的塞芮斯，范格堡的叶奈法和特丽丝梅瑞里德，和我在北方的所有朋友。你明白他们不喜欢看到我抛弃传统，就算他们完全无辜。”他对着她急迫地连连点头，表情放松下来。“那晚宴举行得越早，我们就解脱得越早。”

莫尔凡骄傲地转向恩希尔，握着希里的手。“我今晚就写信送去。”

“很好，”恩希尔说，他观察着他们，观察着希里，他的表情有点僵住，看上去心不在焉，似乎因为什么事而感到无比惊讶：那几乎细不可查，除非——除非你 _早已了解_ 他，在不经意间熟悉了他脸上的每一根线条，和用猎魔人感官能感受到的全部细节。

莫尔凡犹豫了一下，然后突然说，“既然你如此担心希里雅的安危，那么你打算采用怎样的安全方案呢？”

“杰洛特会在场。我不需要任何其他方案。威胁一旦确认，希里雅可用她的力量将你带回皇宫就好。”莫尔凡看了她一眼，满脸惊奇，但希里正注视着恩希尔。“我想做到这些应该没有什么问题？”他问道。她微微摇了摇头。恩希尔站了起来。“时间已晚。写好信送出去，然后好好休息。希里雅的话非常明智。这是一个急需解决的问题。”

他们一同离开了，希里挽着莫尔凡的胳膊。他们离开前她看了恩希尔一眼，轻轻颔首。恩希尔在门关上之后还站在那里看了好一会儿。

“怎么了？”杰洛特问。

又过了一会恩希尔说，“我一直以为，这么多年来，她是帕维塔的女儿。这感觉非常奇怪，当第一次感觉到她也是——我的时候。也许我应该听你所言，从一开始就向她和盘托出。”

杰洛特哼了一声。“下次记得就好了。不过你还得再告诉 _我_ 一件事，这一直是你的计划吗？”恩希尔顿了一顿，转头看他。“坚持到希里怀孕的时候？利用这个来暗算符里斯？”

恩希尔沉默了一会，然后他回答，“帕维塔在她怀孕的当日清晨就已经知道了。”

杰洛特点了点头。“你确定这可以让莫尔凡倒戈？”

“我确定这可以让莫尔凡做出选择，不管是什么，”恩希尔说。“现在希里雅可以确定他了，他永远都将是她的。”

“你认为他会一直坚守立场吗？”杰洛特说。

“是的，”恩希尔说。“你也看到了。他做出了选择。尽管，他的态度还是很强硬，他已经知道他父亲是有罪的了。”

“那么我们确切的计划是什么？除了第一件事就是把希里从那个鬼地方搞出来之后。”

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“随机应变。到了那时我们就知道该做什么了。我想。”

#

晚餐定于两天以后，突然之间其他的麻烦都消失得无影无踪。皇室财政危机被解除了，粮船粮车开始正常运输，引水渠的修理也突然加快了进度。

他们走进符里斯宅邸的时候，杰洛特还想着他的剑。这倒不是担心。他穿了厚实皮革制的紧身衣裤，长靴里插着一把匕首。他只是 _怀念_ 它们，尽管他知道一进门就拔剑的话作用不大。他认得出休息室里的每一张脸，小圈子里的九个人都在，他们对希里微笑，暗地里却露出獠牙，全是披着羊皮的狼。如果说他之前还对符里斯会计划谋杀，会毫不犹豫地杀死他自己儿子的妻子和他们未出生的孩子这点还有一丝疑虑的话，当他看到这些人的时候这些疑虑就灰飞烟灭了。符里斯不仅会这么做，他还会为他的朋友们献上一场 _好戏_ ：谋杀希里是这场戏的第一幕，接下来第二场的主角便是恩希尔。

他们腰间甚至都绑着刀带——根本不是尼弗迦德的传统着装。符里斯大概计划着让他们一同亲手刺杀恩希尔，用他们已经沾满鲜血的双手。他们看上去简直 _迫不及待_ ，就像他们本来计划着什么文明且有效的方案已经被弃之不顾，现在找到了个可以直接付诸于鲜血的借口，正因此欢欣鼓舞。

他们也差不多可以庆祝了。如果不是他妈的急不可耐，如果他们还有些小心谨慎的话，莫尔凡几乎抖露出了一切。因为他也明白了。他不愿意明白这点，但杰洛特在他的脸上看得清清楚楚。他一秒都不愿放开希里，在接待客人的时候双手关节都在她的手上握得发白。希里看上去比他正常多了，她正式地问候了所有人，冷静平稳。她的眼神和恩希尔一模一样。

“来，我的朋友们，让宴会开始吧，”符里斯公爵热情洋溢地说，当他们尽数入座，一个佣人从后面出来，给桌上每个人倒上了葡萄酒，同一个瓶子，从他开始。当所有人面前的杯子都满上之后，符里斯举了举杯。“为了尼弗迦德！”他朝着对面的恩希尔微笑道，却在杰洛特突然从希里的面前拿走了她的杯子的时候停下了送到嘴边的动作。

涂层并不厚，只是酒杯边缘薄薄的一线，当他对光检视的时候闪耀着蓝色荧光。深嗅一口就足够分辨了。他放下酒杯，简短地对恩希尔说，“是维特鲁威。”

恩希尔的嘴唇抿紧了。

“这是什么意思？”符里斯说，把酒杯放下，“我邀请你来我家做客，现在却——”

“现在，”恩希尔打断了他的话，“你却当着我的面试图谋杀我的女儿，之后还打算犯下弑君之罪。”满桌鸦雀无声，不少人迅速交换了眼色。符里斯丝毫不为所动，他紧紧盯着桌对面恩希尔的眼睛，仍然挂着微笑。

过了一会儿他说，“这简直荒谬，恩希尔。你难道已堕入被害妄想——除非这只是一个你想要毁我名声的阴谋，为了将我的儿子打发——”

莫尔凡突然伸出手，一把抓过酒杯。“这种质疑很容易解决，父亲。在座的各位，祝你们健康。”他毫不犹豫地将酒杯举到嘴边，符里斯夫人却尖叫了起来，“不！”

他就在杯口碰到嘴唇之前停止了动作。他闭上双眼，缓慢地把酒杯放回桌上，发出响亮的一声。然后他睁开了眼睛，站起身来，凝视着他的父母。“为什么？”他问，声音颤抖。“为什么要这么对希里雅？为什么是 _现在_ ，当她——”

“莫尔凡！”他的父亲吼道，在他说完这句话前打断了他。

莫尔凡没再说什么，他的脸则扭曲起来。“ _为什么？_ ”他冲着桌子另一面大喊。“她是我的 _妻子_ ！拥有长者之血的妻子——”

“被污染和腐化的血脉，是个野人婊子和这个卖身于她而拒绝娶一名真正尼弗迦德贵族之女的男人的女儿！”符里斯也大喊起来，因愤怒而涨红了脸。

“亲爱的，”符里斯夫人说，从桌子对面向莫尔凡伸出双手，“我亲爱的，我太抱歉了。我本想在婚礼前告诉你，警告你——我担心，我就知道她会努力迷惑你——但你必须相信我们。你必须——”

“ _相信_ 你们！”莫尔凡瞪着她。“相信你 _会做什么？_ 谋杀我的妻子和未出世的孩子吗？你们都 _做了什么？_ ”

符里斯因为怒气而抽搐起来。“我们会忘掉你说过的话，”他过了一会才说。“你母亲是对的。我们把你置于了两难的境地之中。我只能保证，当你从这个不幸的麻烦中解脱后，我会尽全力赢得你的宽恕。你会有另一个妻子，孩子的血脉也能是古老而真正的——”

莫尔凡微微地来回摇着头。眼泪从他的脸上滑落。希里突然推开了椅子，起身抓住他的手，另一只手捧着他的脸转向她。“再拖延下去没有什么意义了，”她轻声说。“莫尔凡，他们爱你。想着这个，记住这个，其余的都不重要了。我们走吧。”

他停顿了一会儿，然后点了点头。符里斯公爵在桌子对面愤怒地长叹一声。“愚蠢。我很抱歉，但我不能允许你毁掉长远计划。”

“ _允许？_ ”希里直直地看向他，带着突然爆发的轻蔑语气说，近乎嘲讽。“ _允许？_ ”符里斯盯着她，皱起眉头，但她却已经转向了恩希尔。“你答应过莫尔凡——”

“会的，”恩希尔说。“去吧，希里雅。”

她点了点头，扔给符里斯最后一个冰冷的眼神后，她转过身去，将额头与莫尔凡相抵。魔法在他们周身闪烁着冷冷的银色光芒，一时目眩，随后他们就消失了。

符里斯从椅子上站起来，面露震惊，桌边一半的人也站了起来，疯狂环顾四周，好像他们以为希里还在屋子里那样。“你们还是坐下吧，”恩希尔说。“他们回皇宫去了。我女儿被污染腐化的血脉，你看，不管怎样还是有它的作用。”

他们都盯着他。恩希尔从长袍里取出一大管蜡封的浑浊深蓝色液体，将它从桌子一边滚过去，啪嗒一声轻撞在符里斯的盘子上。“特奈布斯。比你为我和我女儿计划的结局要仁慈得多。你们可以自行服用：你的儿子为你准备的。”

符里斯盯着那管液体，又抬头看了看恩希尔，突然大喊，“上尉！”他们身后的门立刻打开了，一个身着符里斯家族颜色链子甲的男人走了进来，站直身体。“加强宅邸和庭院的防守，通知我们的盟友，让他们准备随时可能的——”

“符里斯，”恩希尔厌倦地说，摇着头，“没有人会来攻击你们。我的士兵仍驻扎在城外，就像你在过去的六个星期里一直观察的那样。宫廷的皇家卫队在皇宫值守，他们会保护希里雅，抵抗你的袭击，而不是正在街上行军。没有人会攻击你家大门的。”

符里斯盯着他，警觉而迷惑。

“是你自己令我不必采取如此野蛮粗暴的方式，”恩希尔说。“是你自己邀请死神走进你家大门，和你同桌共饮。”他轻轻地，向杰洛特摊开手掌。

“是说我吗？”杰洛特对恩希尔说。“特么的终于是时候了。”他把椅子推开站了起来，扭了扭脖子。

“上尉，”符里斯尖锐地说，“召集守卫，立刻杀死这个人。”

杰洛特甚至不屑取出那把匕首，转而顺手抓起面前桌上一只沉重的银烛台。他回身甩出，将重的那头砸在那上尉的头盔上，把他打退了好几步。这人伸手握剑。杰洛特冲了过去，也抓住了他的剑柄，和他一并拔出剑的同时肘击他的面部，把剑夺了下来。这把剑不错：虽然比不上杰洛特的钢剑，但足够用了。他下一击就砍掉了上尉的脑袋。它飞了出去砸在桌上，打翻一整瓶花。符里斯夫人小小尖叫了一声，随后捂住了嘴。

“卫兵！卫兵！”符里斯大喊，一打守卫冲进房间，剑已出鞘。两个男仆也试图从杰洛特的身后袭击他。

这算不上什么战斗。这些士兵对于家丁而言算很不错了，这指的是在他们得到这个舒适的职位前，在过去的五年内经历过战斗，定时训练，会保养剑这样。但他们一股脑地从餐厅一侧的双扇大门里冲进来，房间又满是家具。杰洛特几乎不用费力就避开了他们的袭击，寻找破绽，不到五分钟卫兵们就全被砍倒了。他把最后一个还活着的男仆打晕——这家伙正在一边尖叫一边死命拽着他的胳膊，手上连把刀都没有——然后踢上了门。

他转过身，迅速扫视房间一圈。所有的客人们都盯着他，僵在椅子里，吓得鸦雀无声。三个准备上菜的女仆颤抖着挤在角落里一张准备桌下，抱成一团，因为惊吓而目瞪口呆，不敢对上他的目光。危机已被解除。他听不到门外任何人的声音了，但以防万一，他抓起一架雕花橱柜拖到门口堵住了房门，以免还有人想闯进来，并无视了柜顶掉下的花瓶装饰摔碎在地的声音。

他转身，大步走回恩希尔身旁，持剑指了桌周一圈，鲜血从剑刃滴落，染红了桌布。“恩希尔也许答应过莫尔凡，但我来这可不是为了杀一群只想拿点工资的家伙，”杰洛特说。“如果你们选择毒药，现在就喝。不然，下一个成为我剑下之鬼的就是你们，而不是这些家伙。”他偏了偏头示意身后成堆的士兵尸体。

漫长的沉默过后，恩希尔说，“符里斯公爵，你怎么说？决定权在你手中。我已经答应莫尔凡让你有尊严地死去，然后将你埋葬在家族墓穴，但如果你更想作为牲畜被杀，我并不介意扩建一下我的舞厅。”他又扫视了其他人一眼。“给你们的选择也一样。我不会对奴仆采取比主人更严厉的惩罚。”

这时他们才意识到大势已去——他们失败了，就在他们以为胜利在望的时候。他们越过杰洛特，看着被杀的士兵，又看看他，再看回恩希尔，甚至不断来回看着隔墙和壁画，就像想找洞藏身的老鼠。房间的另一面有一扇通往厨房的门：金哈尔爵士坐在那一边，作了个似乎想逃跑的动作。杰洛特翻了个白眼，拾起餐刀，砰地一声掷了出去插在门里，就在与他视线平行的位置。“别浪费我时间了。如果你们还听不懂的话，没人可以活着走出这里。除了你们三个，不会有事的，”他对闻言缩得更紧闭上了眼睛的女佣们说。“而你们剩下的人还能做的，就是决定怎么去死。”

过了好一会儿，符里斯缓慢地拿起那管药水打开了封盖。他倒了一点在酒杯里，然后转向他的妻子递给了她。她用颤抖的手接了过来，也倒出了一剂。她盖上盖子，然后抬头猛然对恩希尔说，“我的儿子——”

“你竟有胆量向我要求保证吗？”他轻柔而野蛮地说。“你，本打算在我的面前杀死我的女儿：我的银色火焰，有着她母亲眼睛的孩子？你，曾向她虚伪地微笑，本打算在婚礼之夜教你的儿子背叛于她，竟有胆量向我提出要求吗？”

杰洛特突然诡异地意识到，他从未想过，恩希尔其实也 _爱着_ 希里。他伸手按在他的肩上，感到每一条肌肉都紧张僵硬，一直顺着脖子延伸而上。过了一会儿，恩希尔伸出手覆上了他的。他突然说，“莫尔凡是希里雅的丈夫，是她孩子的父亲。他的命运由她决定。你们应当为此而感到幸运，他比你们希望他成为的要伟大得多。”

符里斯夫人低下头，闭上眼睛，随后她推开那管药水，拿起酒杯。符里斯公爵也已经把酒杯拿在手中。他们看了对方一眼，他亲吻了一下她的手，然后喝了下去。她闭上眼，也迅速喝掉了杯子里的液体。

特奈布斯不会立刻令人丧命，但第一阶段见效迅速。空酒杯还未从他们指尖滑落，两人就已经闭上双眼，身体往后无力地滑倒在沉重的椅子中。他们的同党紧随其后，倒出毒药就立刻饮下，仿佛他们不想看到其他人死亡的样子。不过几分钟所有人都已昏迷不醒，只剩杜秦公爵，他盯着那管药水：他的邻座将它留在了他酒杯旁边。他正站在那儿。当杰洛特开砍卫兵的时候他就抽出了匕首，但当他们全被放倒之后他还没来得及离开座位。

他看着药水，又看了看手中的匕首，带着恐慌的表情转而注视着杰洛特。他是个年轻人，看上去不超过二十——年轻得令人怀疑他有除了像其他人那样是个天生混蛋的其他原因，而且他确实在当莫尔凡冲着他们大喊关于希里的时候脸上露出过一丝愧疚之情。

杰洛特不算态度恶劣地对他说，“如果你想死的时候手中持剑，也没问题，”他从脚边捡起一把，在桌上滑了过去。

但杜秦看上去还是苍白得可怕。他向那把剑伸出一只颤抖的手，然后看了一眼恩希尔，突然说道，“我的妹妹——弟弟——”

恩希尔微微转过头。“你的选择，杜秦勋爵。你知道这样做的风险。”

“她还不到十四岁，”杜秦绝望地说。“她什么都不知道，我们父亲死后，她在教会学校生活了四年。她恳求我带她来都城参加婚礼——加冕典礼——而我弟弟才刚六岁——”

“这个房间里会对孩子下手的人都在 _你那边_ ，”杰洛特从牙关里说，“你以为我们会对他们做什么呢？”

杜秦痛苦地看了他一眼，恩希尔说，“杜秦勋爵的情况，怎么说，有些特别。如果你还记得的话，他的家族和弗兰家族有血债世仇，后者一直是我坚定有力的支持者。弗兰公爵为求回报，则自然会希望我帮助他将这仇恨一举了结。”

“其具体方式是？”杰洛特心里开始泛上一种特别沉重的确定情绪，他不太想知道这个问题的答案。

“敌对家族满门抄斩，”恩希尔说。该死的。“然而我也必须告诉你，毫无疑问杜秦勋爵也对符里斯提出过对弗兰家族的相同处置方式为回报，来换得他的加盟的要求，因此在这件事上，他本人的道德也并非有多高尚。我想，弗兰公爵也有两个年幼的孩子。”

杜秦没有否认。他的眼眶充满泪水，然后丢下剑，绕过桌子，跪在恩希尔脚下。“陛下，我恳求您，”他的声音细不可闻，“有罪的是我，愚蠢的是我。求您对他们仁慈一些。”

“ _恩希尔，_ ”杰洛特说。

恩希尔看了他一眼，然后作沉思状俯视着杜秦。“她叫什么？”

“艾妮拉——”

“不是你妹妹，”恩希尔说。“那个倘若你的家族仍旧背负血债世仇则不能嫁给你的女人。”

杜秦张了张嘴，然后他轻声说道，“伊索尔德小姐。”

“普鲁文公爵最年长的女儿。”

杜秦点了点头。“他——他不会允许——”他垂下了头。

恩希尔紧抿嘴唇，摇了摇头。“狗娘养的，”杰洛特看了一眼已经趴在桌上的普鲁文的尸体：杜秦爱上了这家伙的女儿，普鲁文利用这点把他搅进了这摊浑水中。

“我不会拒绝弗兰公爵的要求，”恩希尔低声说。“你的家族必须消亡。但也许你一个人就够了。”杜秦抬头看着他，依然面色如纸，抖个不停。恩希尔从他的腰带里取出一枚金币，递给杰洛特。“利维亚的杰洛特，我将借予弗兰公爵这枚金币，以他的名义，雇佣你为他报仇雪恨。”杰洛特缓慢地伸手接过之后，他又转向杜秦。“杰洛特会把你的头颅和双手带回给弗兰，已证实你家族的覆灭。如果他接受证据，这世仇，以及杜秦家族则不复存在。”

杜秦咽了一下，小声道，“但——我的弟弟妹妹，他们会成为无名之人。他们将一无所有，无处可去，无人可依——他们会——”

杰洛特很明白一个十三岁女孩和六岁男孩被扔在尼弗迦德街头，他们的家族在一项重要的权力斗争中不幸成为失败一方的后果。他死死盯着恩希尔，后者从余光里看了看他，几不可闻地叹了口气后说，“他们会成为恩瑞斯家族的成员。”

杜秦猛地抬起头来。“ _您_ 会——”他挤出这句，然后低下了头，声音破碎，“陛下。感谢您， _谢谢_ ——”

恩希尔举起手阻止了他的继续。“弗兰有权拒绝我的安排。如果他这么做的话，我则无能为力。他有选择彻底复仇的权利。你只能祈祷他对你的血亲会比你可能对待他的要仁慈一些。”

杰洛特说，“但如果他不愿接受，我本人会保护他们的安全。”他可以立刻感到恩希尔投在他身上那 _你把事情弄得更复杂了_ 的怒视，字字清晰，但他还是肯定地向杜秦点了下头。“我到这来不是为了用另外一个孩子的性命去换希里的。”

过了一会儿，恩希尔又叹了一小口气，以表同意。他对杜秦说，“把你的头和手放在桌上。”杜秦点了点头颤抖着转过身去，杰洛特在他还没有完全准备好之前就迅速挥剑而下：没有再拖延时间的理由了。杜秦的身体砰地一声堕落在地。

杰洛特环顾室内，吁了一口气，在这幅令人反胃的似真似假场景里，尸体乱七八糟地倒在堆叠的餐盘之间。在他们和杜秦交涉的时候，特奈布斯毒药已经作用完毕，最后几声微弱的心跳也随之消逝，但苍蝇还没有来得及注意到食物，更别说尸体了。侍女们依然在墙角胆战心惊地挤成一团。“真是他妈的一团乱麻。”

“尽管如此，比起另一种可能的结局还是干净利索得多，”恩希尔说。他推开了自己的椅子。

“我就用桌布包走尸块吗？”杰洛特指了指碎尸，干巴巴地说。

“我们还是用酒桶吧，”恩希尔回答，同样干巴巴地回答。杰洛特险些想大笑。也许不合时宜。好吧，绝对不合时宜。

他在崭新的桌布上清理干净剑与匕首，拿起一条绸缎餐巾盖在酒桶上。“我们出去的路上还得准备跟人打上几架吗？”

“不太可能，”恩希尔说。“除了他最亲近的手下，符里斯应该不可能信任其他人而暗示一丝今晚可能发生的事情。我想这些人，也应该全躺在这地板上了。我们走吧。”

杰洛特挪开橱柜，打开了门。餐厅四周的走廊空空如也，恩希尔则从容不迫地领着他走了出去。正门前的一列卫兵们在他走出的时候立刻立正致意。阶梯下皇家马车已经等在那儿了，卫兵长甚至走了下来帮他打开车门，尽管他还是迷惑地望了望四周，显然是在想为什么没人送皇帝出门。

“你的主人让你去餐厅一趟，好像是这样，”恩希尔在他替他们关上车门的时候说。这人看上去更迷惑不解了，但他却敬了个更正的礼后回答，“立刻就去，陛下，”然后才从马车旁退开。

当马车驶上街头，恩希尔猛地吁了一口气，在座椅里放松下来，仿佛那口气已经在他嗓子眼提了很长一段时间。他稍微闭了闭眼，然后打开隔窗，对他的车夫说，“到弗兰府上去，”才又关上了窗。“最好是让弗兰直接从我这里得到事情解决的消息。这样皆大欢喜结局的可能性会高一点，既然你已经决定把自己搅和进这件事情中了。”

“你真觉得他会要求杀几个小孩的权利吗？他究竟是怎样的混蛋啊？”

“一个爱自己孩子的理性之人，”恩希尔说。“这就是为什么你很少能看见家族之间的血债世仇。它意味着这两个家族会用尽全力毁灭对方。现在的弗兰公爵在杜秦的父亲用各种方式杀害他的四名长兄和母亲之后不得不放弃他在已经计划好在神殿的职位而结婚生子以保存家族香火。而他的父亲则在复仇中和杜秦之父同归于尽。如果只剩一个女孩，在我保证会将她送至一个遥远的修道院终身不嫁的话，他也许会同意。但留下这家族的一个儿子，家破人亡，满怀复仇之心？如果弗兰真的同意这事，尼弗迦德大多数人都会觉得他是个蠢货的。”

哪怕是在皇室马车里，他们也在街上行驶了半个小时：太阳刚落山，正值晚高峰。符里斯把他的杀人晚宴定得很早；好之后留出时间庆祝，杰洛特这么认为。弗兰宅邸是一所位于特弗利斯区，干净整洁的小房子，当他们的马车在门前停下时，四个当值守卫慌慌张张地从门房里冲出来，边擦着嘴边给他们开门，恩希尔走下马车的时候，杰洛特还能听见宅子里混乱的跑动和叫喊声。

弗兰公爵跑出来的时候迟了几拍，他的外套歪歪斜斜，没系腰带，他的夫人跟在他身后捧着一条面包，她的正装假发下面还漏着几绺没来得及编起的头发，显然是在匆忙之间戴上的：他们一家正在用平常的晚餐。两个小孩子跟在她后面，一个女孩儿还有一个更小的男孩子，他们慢慢走着，小心翼翼地端着盛有盐和油的碗。弗兰撕下一块面包，在两个碗里分别蘸了一下吃掉，然后深深鞠了一躬。“欢迎来到弗兰家，我仁慈的主。”

弗兰夫人低头向恩希尔呈上面包，她的手有点颤抖。他也撕下一块，蘸了蘸吃了——孩子们没低头鞠躬，他们带着好奇的表情盯着他们直看——当她准备将面包递给杰洛特时，恩希尔伸手阻止了她，“不。他目前是你们家的人，如果你们没有异议的话。”

“陛下？”弗兰公爵说，扫了杰洛特一眼。

“今天晚上早些时候，我自作主张，雇佣利维亚的杰洛特阁下为你们复仇的执行人，”恩希尔说。他转向杰洛特，指了指那个酒桶。“倒在他脚下。”

“呃，”杰洛特说。整个家族——外加不少在周围偷看的佣人——都带着毫不掩饰的着迷神情盯着他。“也许小孩不该——”

恩希尔转身冲着他们琢磨了一会。“他们到了七岁吗？”他问弗兰夫人。她睁大眼睛点了点头。“他们必须留下来，但你可以捂住他们的眼睛。”

她没有移开目光，伸出手挡在了她孩子们的脸上。“妈妈，我想看！”小男孩说，抓着她的手。“妈妈，让我看一下！”

“嘘！”他姐姐说，戳了戳他，恩希尔又示意了一次，杰洛特则把酒桶里的东西倒在弗兰脚边的石板上。那里面的东西在一路颠簸中变得更加血肉模糊，但杜秦的脸还是清晰可见。

弗兰夫人仿佛喘不过气来，弗兰本人则大张着嘴盯了那个头颅一会，然后突然抬头看着恩希尔。

“你接受此人的服务吗？”恩希尔说。

弗兰紧盯着他，依然张着嘴，然后挤出，“ _是_ ——陛下， _是的_ ，当然——”他向他的夫人转过身去，她才把目光从人头上移开转而回看着他，突然道，“这——是说——”

“一切都结束了，”他对她说，声音颤抖。“ _结束了_ ，”她呻吟一声，跪了下来，呜咽着搂过她的孩子们，盐和油撒得满地都是，男孩儿原来还在一直哀嚎，“但是 _妈妈_ ，那 _是_ 什么，我想 _看_ ，”直到她的眼泪让他噤了声。弗兰也走了过去俯身抱紧他们，他垂着头，过了一会才重新站起身来，转向恩希尔，迅速地擦了把脸，情绪不稳但还在试图保持礼节，“陛下，我请求您的原谅，”然后他抖着停住了，粗哑地脱口而出，“您抹去了我的孩子们生命中的阴影，”然后又捂住了脸。

“你须归还我之前为你垫付的数目，”恩希尔说，声音出乎意料地温和。“一个奥伦。”

弗兰猛地点了点头，转身叫到，“瑟萨，瑟萨，我的钱包，赶紧——”佣人们——看上去宅里的所有人都挤在门口观望——全部都在一阵混乱中冲了回去，仿佛这样就可以表示他们在这里是事出有因的那样。一个年长男人，看上去大概是管家，拿着一个皮制小包回来，弗兰从中取出一奥伦给了恩希尔。

弗兰夫人才刚刚控制住自己的情绪。她抬起头来，轻声问，“请——请问孩子们可以回去了吗？”恩希尔点了点头，她叫来几个保姆，她们立刻上来把孩子们带离，没给他们回头的机会——男孩子还在低声抱怨——她才站了起来，无用地理了理裙子，那被弄得全是皱褶，前面还有一整条油渍，随后走到她丈夫身边。她的目光还总是忍不住飘向脚边的尸块，又猛地拉了回来。

“请——请问陛下愿意与我们共进晚餐吗？”弗兰问，声音颤抖。“这将是我们的荣幸——”

“今晚就不了，我想，”恩希尔轻声说。“杰洛特还有一事需替你们完成。”

弗兰点了点头，弗兰夫人又转身看着他，吞了一下，小声说，“阿迪尔，杜秦家的孩子怎么办？”

“没关系了，汉娜，”弗兰对她喃喃道，“这——这就结束了，他们不必——”

“但他们会怎样呢？”她说，“他们母亲家里的人会接纳他们吗——”

恩希尔微微扬起一边眉毛注视着她，她注意到的时候，声音就越来越小，随后止住了话头，垂下了眼睛。“弗兰公爵，”恩希尔沉吟片刻道，“我希望你能明白，有你妻子这样的人在身边，你非常幸运。”

她惊讶地抬起了眼，然后又低下了头。“是的，陛下。”弗兰说。

恩希尔点了点头。“杜秦家族在法律上已不复存在，”他对弗兰夫人说。“他们家族里的所有孩子也一样。他们不再有血亲，莫莱家族也没有接纳他们的义务，他们本也不会情愿。我会收养他们。”她偏了偏头，表示明白了，这时他又转向弗兰，突然说道，“还有你的子女们，我愿以恩瑞斯家族之亲相赠。”

杰洛特完全不明白那是什么意思，但弗兰显然听懂了，因为他看上去就像被突然砸了头那样——这么说来，在过去的十分钟里这已经是第二次。他在结结巴巴地表示接受时前言不搭后语，显然不知道该怎么说话了，直到恩希尔摆了摆手，他才看上去满心感激地闭了嘴。“我们会尽快办妥这些正式手续，”恩希尔说。“而现在，我要先离开你家。明早在议会上见。”

“那是什么？”他们回了马车上后，杰洛特问。

“我表示要接纳他们的家族，也成功了，”恩希尔说。“他们会成为恩瑞斯家族最新的一支——并从今以后在法律上成为最高阶贵族之一。”

“这种事常见吗？”

“从上个世纪至今从未发生，”恩希尔说。“这过程非常昂贵，一旦结束后，被接纳的家族由亲系家族全权负责。他们的恩怨会成为我的恩怨，他们商业上的收益也是一样。他们的子女们有对待他们家长那样对我的权利，同时依照荣誉我也需要将他们看作我的后代。”

杰洛特慢慢地说，“而你也准备收养杜秦家的孩子。这样一来他们就——在法律上成为亲属了？所以不允许继续保持仇怨？”

恩希尔嘴角微微上扬了一点。“在让你成为真正的尼弗迦德人的路上，我们还要继续努力。”

杰洛特哼了一声，“才不。听起来更像是 _你_ 的心肠变软了。”恩希尔瞪了他一眼。“得了吧，快承认。你也想从这摊鬼事中看到一两个美满结局的。”

恩希尔过了一阵才喷了一口气。“也许是吧，或者能从这堆废墟中能拯救点什么也是好的。我一定是年纪大了。”他叹了一口气，望向窗外。“把马车停在离大门一百尺的地方，”当他们接近杜秦家——比弗兰家大得多，钢铁和石头铸成的大门，十几个持十字弓的守卫严阵以待——的时候，他对车夫说。他们带着一种疑惑的神情看着皇家马车，却发现它并未靠近，一个穿着军官制服的就走了出来，来到车门前，鞠了个躬。

“皇帝陛下，”他正式地说，“原谅我的鲁莽，但如果您打算来府上拜访，我很抱歉地通知您我的主人并不在家。”

“这里没有宅主，”恩希尔轻声说。“你听明白我的意思了吗？别说话，点头就可。”这人从车门前僵硬地后退几步，脸突然垮了下来。他的嘴唇动了动，但过了一会他沉默地点了头。“很好。让仆人们将孩子们准备好见我。不可准备任何欢迎仪式，摆出家族守护神的雕像。你们有没有值得信赖的保姆或仆人能尽可能缓和地向孩子们传达坏消息？”军官猛地点了一下头。“好。对佣人们说我允许他们让孩子们在见我之前先搞懂你现在明白的事情，让他们能在不表露出失控情绪的情况下接受消息。我的马车还未到大门前。我半个小时之后才会到达。去吧。”

他向后靠在坐垫上，闭上了眼睛。稍过片刻，杰洛特站起来坐到了他的身边，他们的肩膀和腿靠在一起，恩希尔稍微地放松了一点。他们在沉默中等待着，时间一分一秒过去，直到恩希尔终于动了动，又打开前窗。“到门口去，”他说，家丁们二话不说为马车打开了大门。他们很好地利用了这段时间：守卫和佣人站在别墅前宽阔的庭院中，两个孩子穿着正装，一并站在最前面，呆呆地两眼通红，一个黑衣老妇站在他们身后。一个古老的木质神龛被抬到了庭院当中，几个磨损的石像放置其上。

恩希尔从马车里下来，两个孩子正式地鞠了一躬。女孩儿高高瘦瘦，四肢像马儿一样修长，杰洛特想到希里刚刚开始长个的时候也差不多是这样，她的头发规规整整地编在头上，脸上涂了一层脂粉，但还可以看出雀斑，男孩则是个敦实的小孩子，嘴唇撅着，半是伤心半是不甘，年纪刚好到差不多能搞懂一半刚才发生的事。他紧抓着一个破破烂烂的旧玩具，一直瞟着他们的保姆。恩希尔扫视他们一眼，低声说，“杜秦公爵已过世。”

他们当然已经知道了，但即便如此，许多佣人都抖了一下，保姆压下一声抽泣，一只手伸向孩子们，仿佛她想要保护他们那样。男孩子的嘴唇抖动着。女孩儿咽了一下口水，颤抖着说，“感激陛下告知我们此事。”她停了下来，又吞了一口口水。

“我无法告诉你们他带着荣誉死去。但是，他死去的时候非常勇敢，并且怀着亲人至上之心，”恩希尔说。“我很抱歉告知你们这个消息，他的家族已同他一起死亡。”

女孩儿倒吸一口凉气，男孩迷惑地看了他姐姐一眼。保姆紧抓着挂在自己脖子上的一块水晶闭上了眼睛，仿佛她正在祈祷那样，然后迅速垂下了手。“我——我明白，”女孩子过了一会说，犹豫不决，似乎她其实不太明白。她紧张地看了看四周。“我——我们必须——”

“过来，”恩希尔说，走到神龛前。架子上有一个小银碗和一把小刀。他拿起刀，割下女孩的一绺头发，在其中一支蜡烛的火焰上点燃，然后扔进碗里，看着它烧焦成灰。他用两根手指沾了灰转向她，在她额头上画了一条灰线。“艾妮拉-杜秦已死。”

她的嘴唇颤抖着，使劲眨了眨眼，但没有哭。她退后一步，唤她弟弟上前。恩希尔也取了他一绺头发，重复了仪式。“艾伦-杜秦已死。”随后他唤来老保姆。“在喷泉里把这些洗净，再拿给我，”他对她说，把刀和碗交给她。然后他又转向杰洛特。“你必须砸碎神龛后烧毁。家族守护神必须彻底被毁掉。”

“好的，”杰洛特说。“退后，”他对仆人们说，然后迅速用 _阿尔德_ 击中了它。那木头老旧干燥，立刻就坍塌了。小石像砸在石板地上，他又用另一个阿尔德法印把它们彻底砸烂，用靴底碾得粉碎后把整个东西烧了。

所有人注视着火堆，鸦雀无声。恩希尔等到燃烧旺时，转身唤来女孩子。“把你弟弟带回房去换身衣服。你们只能穿一套下人的衣服，什么都不能拿。把衣物和鞋全部留在房里。所有东西。”

她牵起男孩的手进了屋。几分钟后他们就出来了，光着脚，穿着毛边的粗布衣服。男孩子正哭得伤心，另一只手握成拳头擦着眼睛，女孩子把头上的发夹全取了下来，发辫散乱。老保姆已经洗干净了刀和碗，像是一路小跑回来的，她凝视着孩子们的时候脸上带着痛苦的表情。恩希尔伸出手去，她把物品交给他，却突然跌倒在地，亲吻他的长袍边缘。“请让我和他们一同去吧，”她小声说。“我是您脚下的虫蚁，我恳求您。”

“嘘，”恩希尔轻声说，语气轻柔，他示意孩子们到他跟前来。“帮我拿着这个，”他对杰洛特说，把碗递给他。他解开外套的左袖扣，挽起至肘部，随后又取下紧紧卡在衬衫袖口的一个手环，将麻纱衬衫的袖子也卷了上去。然后他拿起小刀，顺着手腕的静脉小心地割开一道口子。杰洛特下意识地震了一震，一把抓紧了他，然后仅仅勉强控制住了自己的失措，他看着三股猛烈涌出的鲜血落入碗里，恩希尔才把白衬衫的袖口放下，在伤口上叠成一小块，用手环重新固定住——好像这就是为此而 _设计_ 的，杰洛特愤然意识到这点。

恩希尔向直勾勾盯着他的孩子们转过身去。保姆跪坐在地捂住了嘴。“过来，”恩希尔对女孩说，当她走到他面前，他用两根手指蘸了血在她额头上又反向画了一道，把烟灰抹去。“你是艾妮拉-恩瑞斯。”当他对男孩子也这么做了，放下手之后，仆人的交头接耳声越发大了起来。“去马车里，”他对他们说。

“是的，陛——是的，吾主，”女孩子悄声说，然后抓起她弟弟，准备拖他走开。

男孩子却挣扎了起来，突然说，“拜托，拜托，既然我还活着，我能带布里恩一起走吗？”

恩希尔对这小孩皱了皱眉，环顾仆人一周，仿佛他在思考他说的是哪个。“他指那个玩具，”杰洛特说，意识到他姐姐让他把玩具留在了屋里。

“那个——”恩希尔瞪着杰洛特，女孩低声斥责她弟弟道，“不，我告诉过你，那 _不是你的_ 了。你不能拿走任何东西，不然就算偷窃。”

男孩子的脸皱了一皱，仿佛又准备哭了，恩希尔带着如临大敌的表情看着他，那是一种从十三岁起就为皇位和生命斗争到现在，并在自己女儿四个月和二十一岁之间从未见过她一面那样的表情。“等着，”杰洛特说，自己进了屋。那玩具躺在进门的地板上，好像这孩子直到最后一刻还抓着它不放。布里恩曾经是只翼龙，但他的左侧翅膀不知什么时候在一次事故中失去了，他的尾巴看起来也有点细。他把它拿了出去给恩希尔。

“你也不能带走它，”恩希尔摇着头说。

“那不是 _它_ ，”杰洛特很有耐心地说。“你听到那孩子说的了：他的名字叫布里恩。”他冲着那碗点了点头：里面还剩点血。恩希尔带着无言的暴怒瞪着他，佣人们看上去还在惊恐之中，但杰洛特意有所指地看了看那个小男孩，后者正带着一种完全绝望的表情盯着他们。

恩希尔又低头看了看他，很显然是在斟酌拒绝的后果，终于使劲瞪了杰洛特一眼，把手指伸回碗里，在翼龙灰灰的毛上涂了一道。“你是布里恩-恩瑞斯，”他咬紧牙关说，然后杰洛特把玩具递回给男孩，他抓紧了它，总算让他脸色惨白的姐姐把他拉进马车里。

恩希尔又冷冷地扫了一眼杰洛特，转而对保姆说。“为我的家族工作。你愿意接受吗？”

她又跪倒在地，亲吻他的袍角。“我愿意，陛下，”她喘道。

恩希尔点了点头。“你可以和孩子们乘坐一架马车。我会派一名仆人来取你的物品。”他又对守卫官说。“这座宅邸里所有的仆役目前都受政府雇佣，直到手续齐全。你们需要继续在此站岗，任何人不得擅自闯入。”

由于多出两个孩子和一个保姆的缘故，马车里现在有点挤了，每个人都依然迷惑和震惊着，也许更甚。恩希尔端详着这两个小孩，就像他们是两株幼年巨棘魔树，就像他正在反思自己究竟干了什么。艾伦是唯一一个开心的，一开始他紧紧抓着他的翼龙贴在胸口，不一会儿就把它扔在了车厢地面上——恩希尔又出奇愤怒地瞪了杰洛特一眼——以便跪坐起来，从窗口望出去喊道，“看，我们离皇宫好近！”

“我们正要 _去_ 皇宫！”艾妮拉怒斥道，把他拽下坐好。“别犯傻了！”

艾伦泄愤地用光脚踢着座椅。然后好奇地问杰洛特，“你是个猫人吗？”

“不，”杰洛特说。“我是个猎魔人。”

男孩子睁大了双眼。“就像戴尔的密瑟莱恩吗？”他小小声说。

“差不多，”杰洛特说。“他是飞狮学派的，我是狼学派。”

“那你的剑呢？”艾伦突然怀疑地质问道。“猎魔人 _总_ 有两把剑的。”

“它们在皇宫里，”杰洛特说。“明早我就拿出来给你看。”

马车驶入皇宫庭院。他们进门的时候希里正从楼梯上跑下来，一边说，“发生了什么——”直到她看见光脚穿着粗布衣服，额头上的血迹正在变干的孩子们停住了。她看了杰洛特一眼。

“说来话长，”杰洛特说。

“希里雅，”恩希尔招手让她下来，“这是你的妹妹艾妮拉和弟弟艾伦。他们属于恩瑞斯家族。”

仆人们都在一边疯狂窃窃私语，但希里带着不敢置信的表情呆了一会以后，从台阶上下来，伸手抓过他们的手。“很高兴认识你们，”她说。“我叫希里雅，但你们可以叫我希里。”

艾妮拉看上去半是惊讶半好像快要哭出来了。艾伦举起翼龙。“这是布里恩。他也是你弟弟，”他跟她说。“他是被收养的。”

杰洛特非常肯定他能听见恩希尔磨牙的声音。幸好此时艾伦打了个大哈欠，才没能来得及冒出些什么更糟糕的，恩希尔立刻唤来他的内侍总管，终于把孩子们和保姆交给了专业人士，他显然大松了一口气。“但他们从哪儿 _来_ 的啊？”当他们被匆匆带走之后，希里问。

“他们过世的哥哥想谋杀你，”恩希尔干巴巴地说。“你之后可向杰洛特咨询细节。所有集团成员都死了。莫尔凡在哪？”

“我们房间，”希里说。“我让他喝了点遗忘之水去睡觉了。符里斯家族的一个使者来找他，要跟他谈论 _继承家产_ 的事。难以置信。我给他安排了房间，告诉他得等到明天再说。”

“是的，”恩希尔说。“我想今晚大概有好几个这样的使者接到了工作。明早参议院的例会上，我会——”杰洛特伸出手抓住他的胳膊，那里的血迹已经把麻纱袖口染成砖红。

“下一轮密谋计划可以先等等。嗨，”杰洛特对内侍总管喊道，“派个医师到皇帝寝宫来。”

恩希尔皱着眉头，但还是任由自己被拉回寝宫，好好地包扎了伤口，把沾血的衣服脱了。“你还得为弗兰家做同样的事情吗？”杰洛特怀疑地问，一边看着术士医师念出一些咒语修复了伤口。

“我跟你说过，其过程非常昂贵，”恩希尔说。

“我以为你指 _金钱上_ 。”

“那也一样。”医师结束治疗，恩希尔试着伸张手掌，表情稍显扭曲。“一旦我答应收养一个叛徒的弟妹，就别无选择。我怎可把他家的孩子置于像弗兰这样帮了我大忙的人的子女之上？如果是这样的话，以后不会再有人乐意和我结盟了。”

“才怪，”杰洛特说。“你喜欢他和他的妻子这样的人。我想他们在你的老熟人类型中会是一个蛮不同的改良，不再是一群彻底自私自利的混蛋而已。”恩希尔看上去更愤怒了，这让杰洛特很想亲他，所以他就这么做了，无视房间里依然忙碌的仆人，和站在恩希尔沙发另一边的希里。

在他结束的时候，剩下的仆人已经迅速撤离了，非常感谢，但希里还呆在那儿。事实上，她正扭着双手，直勾勾盯着他们。“但——一切不是都结束了吗？”她问。“我知道你们 _之前_ 这么做的理由，但现在不是大功告成？难道还有什么事没完？”

杰洛特张了张嘴，又闭上了。他不知道该说什么。一切都结束了。尼弗迦德也没有对猎魔人的需求。

“你不用担心，希里雅，”恩希尔冷静地说。“阴谋之事已彻底摆平。明天我们就会进行扫尾工作。杰洛特目前无法脱身是由于他自作自受。他发誓会保护杜秦家的孩子。我向你保证，我会监督他是否实施了这个誓言，”他又干巴巴地加道。

“这纯粹是你故意曲解我当时的话，”杰洛特抱起双臂说，试图控制住自己心中涌上的一阵强烈又荒谬的喜悦。

“真不幸，”恩希尔说，“誓言的最终解释权是属于皇帝的。并且我绝对不会负责去养一只 _玩具翼龙_ 。”

“嗯，当时应该想到那会产生不良后果的，”杰洛特嘀咕道。

“自然。”

希里看上去不再忧心忡忡了，她转而眯起了眼。“你们所说的一切都无法解释为什么你们 _还在接吻_ 的事实。”

“希里雅，明天一早我需要你和莫尔凡同我一起出席参议院的会议，”恩希尔坚定地无视了她。“我觉得你该去休息了。”

“你们 _真的_ 爱上对方了，是不是，”希里说。

“希里，快点滚蛋去睡觉，”杰洛特说。她大笑着一边出了门一边故意吹着一曲丹德里恩最广为人知的浪漫情歌。“棒极了。这事儿永远都没完了。”

他转身看恩希尔的时候，他的脸上又露出那种 _可能某天我会玩火自焚_ 的警觉表情了。“嗨，”杰洛特轻柔地说，恩希尔闭了一下眼睛，伸手捧住他的脸，将他拉近吻了他，既强烈又温柔。

“你 _希望_ 让我放弃这个吗？”他贴着杰洛特嘴唇喃喃道。“你要知道我永远也不会放你离开的。而多久后你就会渴望再次踏上猎魔之路呢？”

“恩希尔，上次我将一个孩子留在你手里的时候，四个月之后你就把她弄丢，之后又征服半个大陆去试图找回她。谁知道你这次又会做出什么呢，”杰洛特说。“这次在他们能照顾好自己之前我不会离开的。如果到那时我厌烦了这生活而你还没有的话，你总可以把一切交给希里，退休跟我去北方吧。诺维格瑞周围一天之内能到的地方有很多猎魔工作的。”

“这些事情从你嘴里说出来总是简单得可笑，”恩希尔说。

“这个开头就挺不错，”杰洛特说。“我相信时间一长你总可以负责把事情搞复杂的。”

“为什么？”恩希尔突然问，似乎他并不想问这个问题。“你不在乎地位，物质上也需求甚少。你花钱如流水。对权力毫无兴趣，因为你总是寻求最直接了当的方案。你为什么想留下呢？”

“嗯，我真的很喜欢那把刷子，”杰洛特说，试图用最轻佻的口吻。他自己也不太想回答这个问题。

恩希尔只是怒视着他。于是杰洛特简简单单地说，“你就像你的城市，”这是他能将 _了解_ 他之后的感觉转成言语的最接近表述了——无边无际，复杂又冷酷，像面对攻城槌时那般不屈不挠，有时又宏伟壮丽得令人哑口无言。“也许你俩都比之前所以为的更需要一个猎魔人在身边吧。”

 

完


End file.
